My Best Friend's Imouto
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has had certain feelings toward his best friend's little sister Uzumaki Sakura lately and they just won't seem to leave. Add in a little jealousy and you get Sasuke determined to make that woman his everything. M for lemons! Tag-along story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And the all awaited tag-along to "My Niisan's Best Friend." For those of you who have not read it, it's not entirely necessary and you probably will be able to understand the story. However I would be delighted if you read the other one as well.

This will probably be the same length as the first one. So four maybe five chapters. Yep.

I thought long and hard and decided that I will have a lemon if not a few in this story. I'm pretty sure that they will just be a continuer of Niisan's Best Friend lemon, since I stopped that right at the good part… -smirk- I did it on purpose for those who didn't know.

Anyways, let us begin!

Also I'm taking **requests **for fanfiction! Read my profile page for more information.

NOTE: Finals are fastly approaching so this **1** chapter will be the only one of this I get up before Christmas break. Why? I don't want to fail my classes, which would be bad. I also will be getting the long awaited Chapter 11 of Never Alone up as well. Srry for the wait I was having some writers block.

Also I'm making a sasusaku (what else?) one-shot titled "Awake." Its been in my head for like a week now and I can't get rid of it. It will be either rated K+ or T, so sorry guys no Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Sasuke is a naughty boy, with naughty thoughts so this is a rated M fiction. Do NOT read unless you're prepared for the consequences!

* * *

"Sasuke."

No, don't call me that.

"Sasuke, do you know where my brother is?"

Stop it. I hate it when you call me that. What happened?

"Sasuke?"

No. Can't you see? How much I hate that name coming from your lips. I hate is so much.

"…Sasuke…"

STOP IT!

"Sasuke-kun."

Yes. That's it. That's the name I need to hear. The one you always called me by. The one that shows that you love me. The one you used when I was the only person in your thoughts. That's it, nothing else works. Don't call me by that other name. YOU can't call me that. I need this one. Not the one that others call me by, only this one can adore your moist lips. I love it. It's an addiction. Can you see it? The addiction I have? The addiction I call-

"…Sakura"

* * *

"_Come on Sasuke-teme! Hurry up." my obnoxious friend called to me from ahead as we walked down the streets toward his home._

"_Hn." I replied back, making a scowl appear across his features. He made an upset 'humph' and continued to speed walk down the sidewalk. His blonde hair was blowing freely in the wind. That annoyingly bright blonde hair. Gosh everything about this kid was annoying. Why was he my best friend again?_

"_Come on! You have to hurry up! Imouto will be home from school soon and you have got to meet her! She's so cute!" _

_I snorted. _

_I had to think otherwise if she was blood related to this idiot. I could already imagine her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the most annoying voice that ever existed. Not to mention the moment she saw me, she would end up fawning over my ever move like every other girl that I had ever known. They were all so annoying._

_I wasn't looking forward to meet this Uzamaki, but what else could I do. This dobe was my best friend and he insisted that I come along to meet his little sister and the rest of his family. I already knew his mother, but his dad and the little sister he wouldn't shut up about I had yet to meet._

"_Come on Sasuke-teme where here!"_

_A large, but not overly huge house appeared and Naruto quickly rushed towards it and pulled the door open, rushing inside and called a greeting. I walked slowly behind him dreading meeting his sister._

"_Imouto!" He called toward the stairway. I turned around to face the door and remove my shoes as I heard someone hurry down the stairs. I didn't fail to notice how gracefully light the sound was._

_I turned around just as I heard the noise stop._

_My eyes widened when they made contact with the most extraordinary thing ever._

_Pink hair._

_And I thought the blonde hair was annoying? Oh wow._

_The girl was small for her age (Naruto said she was three years younger than us; six that meant) and she clung to the side of her brother's arm as she observed me. I looked back at her._

_The pink hair was short to her shoulders and she had bangs that went almost down all the way to her eyes. The haircut screamed insecure. Her eyes glanced nervously at her brother and then dashed back to me. Then I noticed her eyes. They were one of the brightest emerald greens I had ever seen. The color was innocent and beautiful and it made me notice that the small girl in front of me was undeniably cute._

_I fought down a small blush that tried to work its way up my cheeks._

_She clung tighter to her brother's arm._

"_Nii-san? Who is this?" she called in a tenderly light voice. I was surprised she didn't stutter the question out like that one girl in our class always did. What was her name again? Oh that's right, Hinata._

"_Sakura, this is Sasuke. The guy I told you about!" He smiled down at her and pointed rudely at me. Gosh was this guy a complete idiot or what? I was obviously who she was talking about._

_My jabbing thoughts were interrupted when I watched her eyes turn back to me. Then they narrowed. As my Best Friend's Imouto glared at me, I was again reminded of the cute aspect she possessed that made me want to know a lot more about the tiny girl._

"_Nii-san, want to watch a movie with me?" She asked as she turned her attention back on Naruto. I watched a hopeful smile appear on her ivory face. _

_Naruto put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She made a small pouty face as she tried to remove his hand from her hair._

"_Sorry Imouto. Me and Sasuke are gonna hang out. Maybe another time." He chuckled as he removed his hand from atop her pink locks._

_I watched as she turned her head back toward me and glared harder than before. Then her face took on a slightly dejected look as she made an adorable pouting face._

"_Ok.." She turned to start heading back up the stairs._

_For some reason I wasn't ready for her to leave yet._

"_Dobe, she can hang out with us too." I said before I even realized what I had said._

_She turned back around and looked at me with a slightly puzzled face, before it lit up with an oversized smile that in a way reminded me of Naruto's grin. Except that this smile was cute and made her take on a child-like, dreamy quality. _

_With my expert observant skills, I knew then that the girl was jealous of me taking up her brother's time, but seeing how I invited her along she seemed generally happy. _

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun."_

_I don't think she noticed how that little suffix made some part of me feel warm. I couldn't describe the feeling but it made me feel generally happy._

_A lot of girls used that suffix on me and I found it nothing but annoying and stupid. The way they swarmed around me was some of the things that made me so angry. It's not like they knew anything about me._

_But when this one little girl used the suffix, I only wanted to hear it again. And again. And again. And again. And again—_

* * *

I watched her sitting across from me. She was looking down nervously at her food, but did nothing to touch it. She shifted often in her chair and I knew that she was uncomfortable. Only her parents were engaging in conversation.

Even Naruto was eating in silence, which for my Best Friend was the weirdest thing I have ever seen happen. Even at the age of twenty one he still acted Not that I cared much. No my attention was entirely focused on her.

My eyes never strayed from her. I ate my dinner that although Kushina had made sure as incredibly delicious for me and Naruto's return from college didn't satisfy my desire at all. No, only the pink haired girl that sat guiltily across from me could do that. My body heated up just thinking about her.

Yet I knew just looking at how she was unable to eat from her nervousness that what I had witnessed just earlier today was true.

And it made my entire being boil in anger.

I forced myself to look down at my plate and chewed on some of the food, despite not tasting anything but the metallic tint my tongue always took on when I was insanely pissed.

"Something up Sakura?" Naruto asked suddenly. I lifted my head from where my plate was to look at her from across the table. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Naruto was pointing at his sister's plate, indicating how it was still untouched.

"No, no I'm fine Naruto!" she muttered out.

Naruto looked at her for another moment before accepting he reply and digging back into his food. I didn't remove my eyes from her though. She must have noticed my stare because after a few more moments of our eyes clashing she awkwardly turned her head toward her untouched plate. She picked up a fork and started munching on them as a very tiny blush turned up on her cheeks.

Damn. She slipped them into her mouth and I caught a view of her tongue slipping over the fork before her mouth sealed over the utensil. God, I could picture her hot little mouth incasing my manhood that way. But then my own cock was replaced with someone else's as I again remembered what I had stumbled upon earlier this day.

I gripped the ends of the table with my fist to the point I was afraid I would make imprints of my fingers in the wood. I wanted to growl out across at her, scream at her for daring to touch anyone other than me, but I stayed quiet knowing that such an outburst would get her in trouble…

I smirked as an idea popped up in my head.

An idea that would insure her inability to touch another or to see that boy ever again. I would make it so that she could never touch anyone again. I had to return to college in just a few days and I would die before ever letting her touch that man, no that weak little boy ever again.

I watched her flip a piece of her chest-long, pink hair behind her shoulder, a habit that I knew she did when she was nervous since after all I had known her for almost twelve years. Now almost at the age of eighteen, a legal adult, she was more beautiful than I had ever known. I could picture her underneath me, that gorgeous silky pink hair, tumbling over her breasts as she moaned out my name. Her eyes only on me as I made her scream in agonizing pleasure. My cock twitched in my shorts and I forced myself to change thoughts so that I did not get a hard on at the dinner table.

'Focus Sasuke.'

"Sakura?" I spoke with growing smugness knowing that this would work perfectly, though I doubted that anyone else could hear the emotion in my voice.

She lifted her head up and I was once again met with those innocent eyes. I glowered for a second realizing that they were not so innocent anymore. She was chewing some of her food, so instead of giving a direct reply she nervously nodded her head to show that I had her attention.

I stayed quiet for a minute waiting to make sure that her parents were listening after all if they weren't this was basically pointless. I didn't have to look to tell Naruto was listening, after all anything concerning his little sister was worth listening in on. When her parent's stopped their conversation I knew that they were listening now.

Despite her asking me not to mention anything I knew deep down she was fearful and she had every right to be.

"Did that guy make it safely home from your house? I mean I hope he doesn't get sick or anything seeing how he was walking around the house half naked. Actually I pretty surprised you're not sick considering how you were dressed."

Her fork fell from her tiny, dainty hands. Her mouth dropped and her eye widen in disbelief. I kept my face blank though I wanted to smirk at her. She made a chocking noise for a split second before she went dead quiet.

I heard a weird gasping noise from Naruto's direction. Then a booming voice from where her parents were seated.

"SAKURA UZAMAKI!!! WHAT DID HE SAY!?!?!?"

* * *

_After our first meeting I found myself spending a lot more time with Uzamaki Sakura. I learned many things about her and soon whenever I came over to my second home, she would always be waiting on the stairs._

_Then she gleefully jumped up and called me with that name I adored._

"_Sasuke-kun, Nii-san!" I don't know why, but me being the name she always called first, even before her brother gave me a sense of pride._

_I never failed to notice that look of adoration in her eyes directed solely at me. She became happier the more time I spent at their home. _

_I learned from Naruto that Sakura was picked on frequently by other children her age. And that fact made her insecure and unable to befriend others, so she spent most of the time at home playing with her older brother. A reason as to why she was so inclined to meeting me the first time._

_When Naruto said I was probably her first friend, something about it just clicked in my head. Something that was saying that I should, no—__**need**__ to be her first. That I need to be her friend. And I listened to the voice directly._

_I could tell the difference in that small girl right away. She changed from that shy girl that clutched to her older brother's arm for defense to someone who would laugh. She even stopped clinging to her brother like a lifeline after a month or so of befriending me. For some reason that made me happiest. I always found that habit of hers annoying._

_I learned so many different things about her. Some that reminded me of her older brother, but most that made her an individual. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that they were siblings. Except when it came to ramen, the way the two siblings all but shoved the stuff down the throats constantly reminded me of that fact. Seriously never get in between two Uzamaki and a bowl of ramen…I know from experience. _

_Yet I could still tell that she was secluded from the rest of the children her age. I noticed that she kept her hair in that same style I first saw her with. She kept her bangs long and made sure they hung over her forehead. I also learned from Naruto that her forehead was usually the source of teasing._

_Did she know that keeping her bangs like that made her more of a target?_

_That was around the time I came head to head with the person that were hurting her. I was walking home from school—one of the rare days that I didn't go over to my best friend's house after school. It's not that I didn't like my family, but my parents spent a lot of time away from home and my older brother though nice was exactly my favorite company. But that day my parents were back from a business trip and wished that I attend a very, very rare family dinner. _

_So as I headed back to my house I happened to walk by a park and noticed a small blob of pink in one of the fields. When I actually turned and paid attention I also happened to notice that the little pink spot was surrounded by a bunch of little girls Sakura's age. _

_Out of curiosity—completely not related to the strange urge to see the cute pink headed girl—I walked to a spot I could hear the conversation._

"_Billboard-brow!" _

_I noticed that Sakura was seated in the center with her head in her knees, obviously trying to ignore the group of girls surrounding her._

"_Geez Sakura, there's no doubt in my mind that you by far have the biggest forehead in the universe!" Another one of the girls commented, resulting in the others letting forth a fit of giggles. Sakura didn't respond._

"_Billboard-brow! Aren't you embarrassed about having such a HUGE forehead! I'm really happy that I'm not you, I really might die of embarrassment then." Some of the girls laughed even louder at that point. I was seriously about to step out and stop their continuously taunting antics but hesitated when the girls suddenly stopped laughing and looked down at Sakura, who still had her head between her legs. _

"_What was that Billboard-brow?" The same girl who was I supposed the leader asked._

_Sakura slowly lifted her head up and stared the girl straight in the eyes. Her eyes narrowed into a glare that I recognized as my own and then smirked up at the females. Obviously she had picked up on a few of my traits that I often showed to Naruto._

"_Well, I would rather have an oversized forehead then lack a brain." Sakura sneered the words out and when the leader did not comment she stood up still smirking as she whipped a little bit of dirt off her pants and proceeded to push one of the girls to the side as to clear a path for her to walk by._

"_See you can't even make an adequate comeback. I bet you had all those little taunts planned out before hand. Am I right?" She continued to walk away, smirking all the ways and disappeared from sight._

_I laughed._

_I actually laughed out loud._

_Something that even my best friend was rarely able to make happen. The expression on those girls faces when Sakura told them off was hilarious. I highly doubted those girls even knew what the word adequate meant. Sakura was one of the smartest first graders I have ever met in my life. She probably was even smarter than I was when I was her age._

_When the girls started to pass on from the shock, they were not pleased at all with being outsmarted by the little pink nymph. _

"_That, That! Wait till we see her tomorrow at school! She will never—"_

"_You're not doing anything to her." The first grader's snapped their heads toward my hiding place as I stepped out into their view._

_To my surprise every single one of their faces all lit up with deep red blush._

"_S-Sasuke-kun!" A few of them managed to stutter out._

_Oh that was great! I was even popular with a bunch of little first graders. I had to wonder where they even learned about me from. We went to different schools and had three years age difference yet they still knew who I was._

_I stopped walking when I was little over five feet from them. My hands were shoved in my pockets and I stood still with slightly narrowed eyes as I watched them gap at me with wide mouths._

"S-S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" The leader asked.

_Did I ever mention how much I hated anyone other than Sakura using that suffix? Maybe I could tolerate it with people I knew, but with these people who I had no idea where used it, it seriously made me get angry. This just fueled my already angry attitude at these girls._

"_You're going to leave her alone."_

"_N-nani?" Again with the stuttering. Sakura never stuttered when she talked to me and yet she was so shy. _

"_I said you are going to leave her alone." With that I turned around and started to head out of the park and continue on to my parent's home._

"_W-wait Sasuke-kun!!" _

_I paused but did not turn around._

"_What is billboar—Sakura toward you?"_

_That was something I hadn't thought about. What was Sakura toward me? Honestly this was a question I had never asked myself before. So the answer was something I had not obtained. But I knew the girl wanted and answer, so I said the first thing that came to my mind._

"_She's my best friend's imouto."_

_And yet that answer seemed like a lie._

* * *

When Naruto and I had been seated on the coach in the living room while Sakura had been dragged into the kitchen by her father, I felt momentary regret. I knew that her father was supper protective over her and I knew that I was basically feeding her to the lions, but just the thought of letting her go wild her Senior year of high school drove me wild.

The thought of those weak, insolent teenage boys seeking her affection drove me to the edge. Sakura didn't need a boy. She needed a man, she needed me. And I would go through hell and back before I even could picture the idea of her dating another. Someone who was not me.

Someone who was not me.

_Me._

_Only me._

_Mine._ But yet she wasn't mine and that's exactly why she couldn't be allowed freedom while I was not there. Since freedom meant that…

Someone like that red-headed freak could take her for their own. Yet, he already had. Damn it! My hands fisted at my side as I tried to calm myself down. Naruto was looking back toward the kitchen, and the worried look showed his concern over his little sister.

Who wasn't little anymore.

Could he not see that? I did. Everything about Uzamaki Sakura was grown up.

Her voice. _Sexy_

Her attitude. _Feisty_

Her body._Delicious_

Her heart.

The same heart that no longer belonged to me.

FUCK! That heart that she tried giving to me so many years back. The same fucking heart that contained the love for me that I threw right back in her face_._

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!

I knew that Naruto was probably watching me, but I was a pro at keeping my face emotionless, when in reality I was withering in anger. Yet for someone like Naruto, who had been my best friend for twelve years, might be able to read past that façade of lies. I wouldn't doubt that he knew I had been lusting after his little sister for the past two years. Though I couldn't really be sure.

"YOU HAD A BOY OVER AT THE HOUSE!" My thoughts were interrupted by Minato Uzamaki's booming voice. He was all but screaming in rage.

It pissed me off a little that he would dare to even think of screaming at Sakura that way. **My** Sakura. Oh, but then she wasn't mine and that was the reason this had to be done.

"AND HE WAS NAKED!!!"

I heard Sakura's quiet pleading voice, though I wasn't able to pick out any of words she was saying.

"HALF-NAKED IS CLOSE ENOUGH IN MY BOOK, SAKURA UZAMAKI!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!"

I knew at this rate she might very well be grounded for the rest of her Senior year. Good, she couldn't be around boys that might interest her. I hated the thought of that occurring.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SLUT!!!"

My body froze. Naruto turned from facing me to stare at the door his mouth hanging open.

How FUCKING dare he.

How fucking dare that bastard call her a slut!

Did he even know his daughter at all? Sure I needed him to ground her and protect her until I was able to return from college, but daring calling **my** Sakura a whore.

I wanted to punch him in the face at that moment. I almost made the motion to stand up and fucking call the jackass out for saying something like that to my cherry blossom, but suddenly a teary eyed Sakura burst into the room.

Crying.

Crying because of me.

No that was wrong.

She was crying because now she couldn't be able to see that boy again. She knew full well, that her father was going to punish her. Forbid her from seeing that mere, teenage boy again.

She continued running as I watched her pass us both, booking it toward the door. Naruto called after her. She didn't stop, but instead nearly ripped the door off its hinges as she threw it open and ran outside toward her car.

Naruto stood up and ran after her.

I followed at a cooler tempo. When I saw her in her car, tears in her eyes trying to drive away from the scene, I couldn't help but smirk at her.

Because Uzamaki Sakura would soon be mine.

* * *

_I heard her call me like always._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_I didn't acknowledge her presence, but I rarely ever did for anyone. I heard her feet come up from behind me, but I stayed focused on the small creature at the base of my feet. I heard her skid across the sidewalk in her sneakers as she stopped just a little bit behind me. I saw he shadow try to lean over me, wanting to see what was the thing keeping my interest. _

_The small, green snake coiled up just in front of my feet stayed completely still, not moving as it's yellow eyes looked back at my own. Its pink tongue came out from its mouth, scenting the air around it. _

_I heard her shriek a moment later._

'_I should have figured she would freak out from a snake. After all she is a girl.'_

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" She stuttered out from behind me._

_That was surprising, she rarely ever stuttered around me. So that meant she was truly afraid of the reptile. The way she nervously said my name with that suffix made my heart thud in my chest. I almost turned around to look at her, but the snake's movements interrupted me. _

_I had to move my leg to allow it passageway as it slithered by. _

_I turned around to watch it part and was just in time to see Sakura let out a scream and jump out of the snake's way. She landed hard on the ground and the thud, actually made me flinch a little. I was afraid she had hurt herself, so I walked up until I was right at her feet._

_She made a soft sniffling noise as she continued to have her face on the ground._

_I knew then that she was fine. _

_Silly girl. _

"_Why are you so afraid of them?" I asked._

_She didn't speak for a few moments and I was about to comment her annoying behavior when she responded with the shake of her head. I knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to tell me the details of the situation, but it didn't quench my curiosity. _

"_Come on Sakura." I persisted. _

"…_Nii-san.." _

_I snorted. Of course it was the dobe. Who else would cause a seemingly fearless girl to gain the fear of a tiny little cold-blooded snake?_

"_Should have figured." I then reached toward her upper arm, taking a hold of it with my hand. I was surprised at the feeling that it gave me to touch her like that. Even when it was the simple gesture of helping her up._

_When she didn't respond I gently pulled, until she started to stand. I pulled her up and finaly she turned around and looked me in the eyes._

_With those beautiful emerald eyes._

_The ones that made my heart speed up. _

_For a reason I did not know. Yet it made me happy to the point I gifted her with one of my rare smiles as she continued to look at me. Then I started to turn away from her._

_What I didn't know was that her leg was a little in-between my legs and thus when I made the move to turn around it got caught. I watched her fall forward and tried to catch her as she slammed into me._

_The extra weight however caused me to lose my footing and fall backwards. The next thing I knew my head hit the ground hard causing pain to shoot threw me. I saw her shut her eyes, waiting to hit her head against mine. In a spit second I managed to maneuver just a bit so that our foreheads didn't collide. _

_Her nose hit mine and then everything froze over for me._

_Something warm and wet hit my lips._

_My eyes widened as I realized that my lips were connected with Sakura's._

_I couldn't move, I wasn't able to. _

_Even as her eyes opened slowly to revel those beautiful gems, I wasn't able to._

_My eyes just stayed wide as they clashed with that bright green. _

_My only coherent thought was that I was kissing Sakura Uzamaki._

_My best friend's Imouto._

_Something about it sounded wrong, but everything about it felt right. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour at that point. _

_And then I realized something._

_I was about to turn a thousand shades of red._

_Quickly I moved my hands to her shoulder and shoved. She immediately responded with a blush that reminded me of a tomato. The most delicious thing in the world._

_I was happy when she jumped off, because at that thought the blush came across me cheeks faster than anything I had felt in my life. I made sure my raven bangs covered it though. Just the thought of Sakura seeing my blush was horrifying. _

_I heard a muttered apology from the pink headed first grader, but I wasn't sorry at all. And that made me blush more._

_Curses!_

_I forced it down and finally after about thirty seconds I managed to control it. I put on my emotionless mask as I looked to meet her eyes. I almost blushed again when my eyes landed on those plump, pink lips of hers._

_I stood up quickly, brushed off my shirt and proceeded to walk away._

_When I heard no pursuit from behind me, I turned around and raised one of my eyebrows in question._

"_What are you waiting for?" I asked._

_She smiled one of the most daziling grins I had ever seen in my life. My heart started pounding in my chest rapidly. Faster than ever before. She ran quickly to catch up to me and smiled all the way back to her house. _

_That was when I realized that I possibly liked Uzamaki Sakura more, than just my Best Friend's little sister. _

_A lot more._

* * *

A/N: -sobs- this took forever!!!!!!! WAAAA!!!!

REVIEW!!!! i COMAND YOU TO!!!!! LISTEN MY FOLLOWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finals are over!!! (and I did horrible this semester)

In light of my depression over grades, I have the next chapter of My Best Friend's Imouto out! Yay!!

I really hope my parents don't decide to take away my computer as punishment or anything….haha…that would suck….especially for you guys!

Um…holy fu*&^%# shit……almost 50 reviews for one stinking chapter…..I love you all! And I am so happy and would love to give dedication to every single one of you guys…but that would make the story come out later…and you guys don't want that.

Also, man writing the same story from the same person's POV is a LOT harder than it seems. I sit there for like twenty minutes read-reading my other story and then plotting out what the hell Sasuke would think…lolz…its hard.

As a sneak peek for the sequel to My Best Friend's Imouto and My Nii-San's Best Friend I have the title's for all the chapters of My True Love's Kiss here…

~Take me on the Floor (Sasuke's POV)

~Frozen Daiquiri (Sakura's POV)

~Make Her Blush (Sasuke's POV)

~College Here I Come (Sakura's POV, lol hear the innuendo?)

~ Love Has Pain and Minor Interruptions (Sasuke's POV)

~Caught In Action (Sakura's POV)

~No Time for Me Time (Sasuke's POV)

~Cheat Me Mercy (Sakura's POV)

~Search of Cause (Sasuke's POV)

~The Finale (Sakura's POV)

A total of 10 chapters. I will try and get the story started during winter break, but that means I have to finish the rest of My Best Friend's Imouto. Lol, only two more chapters to go.

I'm also thinking of maybe doing a one-shot to see how Naruto and Hinata got together? Would anybody read that if I actually did one?

I have a new two-shot called "Promised" out. Please go check it out, it would make me very happy.

**Warning**: M for a reason, no like, no read. Simple as that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, never have never will….sucks.

* * *

Maybe If I had done things differently in my life, I wouldn't be where I was now. I wouldn't be sitting in my college dorm staring at a black screen of a television set. I wouldn't be doing anything while my lifelong friends went out to the bar and enjoyed themselves. I wouldn't be brooding over what things could be going on, miles away from the place I was there at.

Things could be so much different.

If someone could wish so badly for a change of events I had to be that person.

If only I could have realized the truth sooner then I wouldn't be here.

But I didn't.

And now I'm stuck here knowing that Sakura is not mine.

_Mine._

Damn it. Damn it all to fucking hell.

She wasn't here with me. She wasn't in my grasp. The only woman who I wanted to possess body, mind, soul…was out of my touch. Out of my reach.

I needed her so god damn bad and yet it was impossible…

One being that I was miles away from her.

Two being that she was undoubtedly furious with me ratting her out.

I had to have her, yet she wanted nothing to do with me. The need to touch her, kiss her, hold her, fuck her—no make love to her—all these things were so overpowering, that I was left alone in my room doing nothing, but staring at the blank television with a little voice in my head chanting words out over and over. Words that brought me to the point of madness

'_She may think that she's his, but she is yours. Only for you. She's belonged to you since the day you stole her heart. And that will __**never**__ change.'_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_Disgusting. This girl pissed me off so freaking much._

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"_

_Would everyone understand if I committed suicide? Or maybe murdering this chick would be better. Hm, the thought of her with a butcher knife in the back of her head brought unexpected pleasure to me. It was actually something of a fantasy. A dream…._

"_Sasuke-ku—"_

_A possible reality._

"_Shut up Karin" I growled out through clenched teeth. The pen in my hand was being clenched a little too tightly with my frustrations. In fear of it snapping I placed it on the desk where it was less likely to be hurt._

_When Karin sat her ass on top of my desk, effectively shoving it so that the pen was in direct target range, the poor object was pushed off and hit the ground with a dull thud._

_Poor, poor pen…_

"_Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's just go to the hotel, you pay and I'll make it worth your wild." She suggestively winked at me, while leaning in closer to my face hoping that I will take interest._

_Not working._

"_No." _

_She tried to make a pouting face in response, trying to show her disapproval to my not taking interest. I assumed she was trying to make herself appear cute._

_Again not working._

"_Come on Sasuke-kun! I'm your girlfriend!"_

_Girlfriend….why was she my girlfriend again?_

_Oh yeah that's right. Because she actually made herself appear not totally obsessed and crazy when I first met her. Then she came up with the brilliant idea for her to be my girlfriend that way I wouldn't be bothered by other females who constantly harassed me. Too bad I didn't realize that she was another one of those chicks with just a tiny bit more of a brain to think up a more elaborate plan._

_Why the hell did I agree to such a fucking insane deal anyway?_

_Stupid fucking fan-girl with her stupid fucking mask of fucking 'I'm not totally crazy' little antics. _

"_Sasuke-kun!!!"_

_Oh my fucking god. I was going to blow her head off. Could anybody possibly realize just how annoying someone calling your name over and over could be?_

"_Karin why don't you go home?" A suggestion that I really truly hope she took up._

"_Not without you…" She grabbed my neck tie and twirled it around her fingers, tugging on it with the most delicate of touches that she could create. I thought she would choke me for a moment._

"_I'll be here for a while." I groaned out hoping that the prospect of staying at school longer would change her mind._

"_Ok! I'll stay with you, first though I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back baby!" She jumped off the desk and headed out the door. I had the sinking suspension she was going to try and seduce me to having sex in the school._

_I quickly picked up my dropped pen and threw it in my bag and made a mad dash toward the exit. Maybe if I left really quickly she would hate me and brake up with me._

_If only…_

_As I got outside the school door and headed toward the front gates I saw a flash of pink. I stalled for a moment thinking I must have been imagining things, but when I saw the middle school student with the outrageous natural hair color of pink, I started walking just at a little faster pace._

_I told myself that I had to make sure nothing bad happened with her family since it had slowly become like mine over the years._

_When she let out a smile I was comforted ever so slightly knowing that she would never smile if something happened to her family, instead she would cry. Reach out for me and hug me while she sobbed over something and I would hold her—because she was Naruto's little sister…_

_I placed my hands in my pockets and walked toward her with my usual bored expression. I stopped in front of her and gazed down at the petite girl. She barley reached my shoulders. She was so tiny and again I was reminded of the difference between us. _

"_What are you doing here Sakura?" I asked. Her mouth had been opened ever so slightly and with my words she snapped her jaw shut and then proceeded to produce a small shade of pink on her cheeks. I tried not to think of it as cute. _

"_Are you waiting for Naruto? If you are he won't be down with his detention for another half-hour." _

_She opened my mouth to speak, but instead her tiny pink tongue darted out from between her soft lips and wiped across her bottom half wetting it. I tried to ignore the feelings that ignited themselves within me. Pushing them aside. She shook her head to my question. _

"_I-I came to see you Sasuke-kun." She smiled. A feeling of dread filled me. She wasn't here to…_

_I nodded for me to continue hopping that I was wrong._

"_Ano, Sasuke-kun I-I…" She broke off after stuttering her last words._

"_I-I really like you and I—"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!!!" _

_The voice of my 'girlfriend' came from somewhere behind me and then I felt her grab my arm in a possessive lock, shoving her boobs into it as well. Probably hopping it would turn me on or something._

"_Sasuke-kun is this another one of those bothersome middle school girls that is confessing their love for you?" She pressed herself closer to me and I was about to tell her to get her grimy little hands away from me when she spoke again in that little shrill voice of hers. The voice that I tried not to compare with Sakura's angelic one._

"_Sasuke-kun's mine! I'm his girlfriend Karin, so don't go and put him in an uncomfortable position. K?" _

_Sakura's eyes widened for a moment as she looked between us. Then her eyes focused on me and I realized that she was waiting for me to deny the relationship between me and Karin. And just as I was about to, I also realized that it would do not good. _

_I couldn't have feelings for Sakura, after all she was just a child. It felt so wrong the way she made me feel and I promised myself a while back that the crush that I held for her back when we were children would not get to me. Sakura's feelings for me weren't real. And if I told her the truth about me and Karin it would only fuel her little school crush._

_I couldn't do that to her._

_She took a step back at my lack of reaction. I had to force the next words out with all my strength._

"_I'm sorry Sakura, I don't feel that way about you." Karin made a snorting sound from next to me and I wanted to slap her for a moment. Sakura's blush faded instantly._

"_Oh, uh yeah s-sorry." She stuttered out before she turned and ran out of the gates. I suddenly wanted to chase after her. To pull her into my arms and say that I wasn't really dating Karin and that she shouldn't be upset, but Karin's deathgrip kept me in place._

"_Sasuke-kun! Why did you leave without me!"_

_It was probably good though, because the feelings I had for Sakura were no longer there. I just didn't want to hurt her, since after all Naruto would be upset with me. I tried to force the lie into my brain, but as Karin continued to complain to me my mind was focused on nothing but a girl with the name of cherry blossoms._

* * *

I couldn't remember the name of the girl I lost my virginity to. I had been drunk at a party a few months before I turned seventeen. It was just some girl that had wanted a piece of the hunk Sasuke and wanted no commitment afterwards. I even recalled her saying that she was using me as a way to make her ex-boyfriend jealous and want her back.

I had sex and then it was over. The most unmeaningful thing that I had done in my entire life. Sure it felt great, but afterwards there was nothing. No warm feeling for the girl that lay beside me, just a feeling of an intense headache and a need for an Advil.

Great way to lose your virginity. Afterwards I continued having sex with random girls, but not all of them wanted a one night stand. So then I ended up with having a few relationships here and there, most as a way to get into bed with the girl.

But two years ago I stopped.

Because that was the time I realized that the only girl I wanted in bed with me was Uzumaki Sakura. The only girl that could create a reaction within me, from my heart. She was the only person who could evoke such emotions from me.

It drove me insane.

Because five months ago I realized that said girl wanted nothing to do with me. Or at least she had moved on past me. Because five months ago I had walked in on her with another man.

Just the memory of the event brought such fury from within me that I struggled not to break something beside me. So many things that could be destroyed and I knew that Naruto would be pissed off if I ripped his Kakashi doll to shreds. Why the hell he even had one of those things was a mystery to me.

I had never felt this way toward any girl before in my life.

My first girlfriend Karin, could never even dream to create such jealously from me. And she had tried. The way I had finally gotten out of that stupid relationship with her was by walking in on her having sex with another guy. It had been two weeks after I had rejected Sakura.

I knew the bitch was trying to make me jealous. I assumed she would hope catching her in an intimate position would create some kind of passion within me that would make me want to have her right then and there and prove my love for her.

It hadn't.

Instead it finally gave me a legitimate excuse for breaking up with her.

But for Sakura…I had never felt such anger in my life. Seeing her with another guy almost drove me to insanity and I had almost wanted to murder the guy the minute I saw him alone at her house along with **my** cherry blossom.

It had made such an intense jealous feeling fill me up that I was shocked. Overwhelmed, because as much as I hated to admit it, Sakura wasn't mine.

I didn't own her.

And yet I **needed** to have her. I needed her to love me. To want me. Hell, I even needed her to need me too. I had to wonder if I was obsessed with her.

Maybe I was, but did it really matter?

Just a few more days and I would see her again. See the beauty and all that she had become. I would see the thing that I had been craving since the last time I had seen her. Which had not been on good terms.

She had openly hugged her brother and smiled while she whispered a tentative goodbye to Naruto. Yet I had received nothing.

Some part of me saw the logic in it. After all I had ruined her senior year by telling her father what I had stumbled upon. I had fully known what I was doing too. But it had not stopped me from wanting her attention, her affection, her love.

And seeing her give me nothing while Naruto was able to wrap his arms around her was infuriating. It was stupid and childish, I knew. After all they were siblings and held no romantic feelings toward each other at all. There would never be an incest going on between the Uzumaki siblings. The hug was nothing but a goodbye to a big brother.

And it made my eyes bleed red.

I wanted to monopolize her. I wanted her attention on nothing but me. Even the sight of seeing her give attention to her elder brother over me filled me inside with jealously. I didn't want her to touch anybody, but me ever again.

I knew it was stupid and totally illogical, but it didn't stop the feeling from still being there.

The ride back to college had been interesting indeed. I was upset with Naruto over the fact that his sister gave him a hug and for some unknown reason he had been mad at me as well. We sat in the car in dead silence.

Which is the only reason that Naruto started talking to me again.

He hates silence and eventually two hours worth of it got to him, so eventually he started to talk to me again. I had listened and forced down the insanely jealous side of me so that I could grunt to what he babbled to me about.

It had detoured my mind from Sakura for a little bit anyway.

But now here I was sitting alone and waiting for my friends to return from the bar, thinking of nothing but her.

Her pink hair.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

The way she called out my name.

Everything.

Damn I wanted her so much. I was in love with Sakura and she wasn't here. She wasn't mine. She didn't have feelings for me anymore.

I could make her though.

The decision came fast. I decided that I would make Sakura want me the way I wanted her. She would become mine.

I only had a few days to wait.

I smirked slightly and laid back on the sofa staring at the ceiling. I was brought comfort in my unanimous decision to make the girl I longed for mine.

Yet I couldn't help, but wonder if she was thinking about me too…

* * *

_I watched dimly as Naruto did a cannonball into the deep end side of the pool. He consequently created a descent amount of a wave that sloshed over the side of the pool, before emptying into one of those drains that surrounded the entire perimeter. _

_Hinata who was standing nearby the scene smiled slightly and laughed when Naruto appeared back up to the surface and whipped his head from side to side getting rid of excess water. A few of the girls at the public pool turned and looked at him with googly eyes for a moment before Naruto leaped out of the pool and tackled his girlfriend of two years into a tight hug._

_She blushed a mad shade of crimson and when Naruto released her she adjusted the strap of her violet two piece tankini. He laughed again and whispered trendily into her ear, to which the girl responded with an even deeper shade of red._

_I turned my head away from the scene, partly disgusted with my best friend's habit of flirting with his beautiful girlfriend in public. _

_Of course my eyes came into view of the even worse couple of Neji and TenTen. The two had been dating since I've known them. They were one of the .0001% percent of middle school couples that actually managed to stick it out with each other till they were in college. In fact maybe they could make it into the Guinness World Records. _

_Whatever the case they were always together and although to my approval Neji much like me wasn't into demonstrating to the public of his affections toward his long time girlfriend, the actions were still there._

_If I was anybody else I would have sighed by how I was constantly surrounded by couples. Sitting right next to me were Shikamaru and Temari. Despite that guy being lazy he still got a lot of action in._

"_Hey teme!!"_

_I rolled my eyes slightly and turned my head over my shoulder to see Naruto running toward me. Was it wrong for me to hope that he slipped? Unfortunately he managed to stay on his feet as Hinata trailed him at a walking pace." _

"_Teme, Teme! Did the phone ring yet?!"_

_Damn, he'd been asking me that same question for the last half hour and it was starting to piss me off. Then again almost everything this kid did pissed me off. It was times like these that I really started to question why he was my best friend anyway._

"_No, dobe it didn—"_

_The sudden interruption of the ringtone '__Angry White Boy Polka' broke into my speech. Naruto broke into a whoot and started jumping up and down. I was about to see who the hell was getting him so excited and grab the phone on the chair next to me to look at the caller ID, but Naruto ripped it off the chair before I could even flinch._

"_I'll be right there!" He shut the phone and started to run off in the direction of the entrance. He stopped midstride and did a 36 0__0__ before he grabbed Hinata and smashed his lips against hers. When he released her she was blushing a mad shade of burgundy._

"_Watch over her Teme, 'K?" _

_He ran off again leaving me and the still red faced Hinata alone. She turned slightly toward me and gave me a shy smile. Then she sat down on the pool lounge chair, twirling her thumbs together in shyness. _

"_Hey Sasuke! Where did Naruto run off to?"_

_I lifted my head to see Kiba Inuzuka walking up to me. I shook my head to answer his question so that he knew that I had no clue what the hell was going on in that blonde head of Naruto's. _

"_Yeah, yeah—Oh! There he is! Why does he look upset?"_

_I turned around and saw Naruto walking back clearly missing any previous enthusiasm he had been previously endured with. He walked up to us grumbling something underneath his breath. I managed to catch a few stray words here and there._

"_The hell…let her…public…stupid…"_

_Kiba grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him forward._

"_Why the hell are you mumbling about Naruto?" Kiba managed to laugh out._

_I was already completely bored with the situation and so instead I turned my attention to look back at the pool where a group of kids were trying to push each other in. At least they weren't trying to make out with their girlfriends._

"_Holy Shit." Kiba's gasp caused me to return my attention back toward him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. Honestly I was surprised he wasn't drooling. My eyes turned followed his general direction trying to find the girl he was no doubt ogling right now. That that I cared all that much._

_I found her right away._

_Maybe it was the fact that I've known her for so long that I was attuned to finding her out of the crowd._

_Maybe it was because she was just so noticeable._

_Maybe it was because she had pink hair._

_Sakura was walking toward the group with only the slightest hesitation. She smiled as she got closer to the group who had all turned to watch as their favorite 'little sister' came walking up. After all it had already been over a year since they last saw her._

_I would have seen her last summer except she was away with one of her friends on a vacation. I never got another chance to see her. The last time I saw here she was a fourteen year old girl, young and naïve. Her hair had been kept short to her shoulders and she always walked with a shy, self-conscious style that had not completely faded since she was a child. _

_And now she was sixteen years old._

_She flipped a strand of her bubble-gum hair that had a new style. She had returned to bangs, but they were parted on one side. And the style made the bangs slowly decline down her forehead and then across her cheek. The pink was much longer, reaching just below her breast line instead of her shoulders. Her breasts. I couldn't help but focus my attention there. They were no longer flat, but filled out and totally incased with just the smallest, tiniest bikinis known to man. A red one that had a piece of string connect the two tiny sheets of clothing keeping her breast confined. C-cup at least. _

_One of the last times I had seen her or at least had actually made conversation with her for more than a few minutes was when she tried to confess her feelings for me. She had been a child. A girl that didn't understand what love was._

_And now I was hit hard with the fact that she was nothing less than a woman._

_I heard Kiba whistle next to me and some fire in me burned when I realized he was undoubtedly accessing her like I had just been. And as I took a quick glance around the entire pool, I realized that Kiba and I hadn't been the only one gazing at the pinkette._

"_Man, what happened to Sakura?!" Kiba ranted out. And I had to agree with his question._

_Naruto glared at Kiba and ran back up to Sakura who was still walking toward us with confidence in every stride that she took. Her hips swung back and forth as she placed one foot in front of the other, creating a seductive like little strut. _

"_Sakura! Are you sure that dad said you could wear that?"_

_She looked at her brother before rolling her eyes and letting out a laugh. A laugh that sounded much like bells. An adult woman's laugh. A siren's laugh._

"_Jeez Naruto! Yes, he did! Of course I picked it out myself, but does that really matter all that much!" She laughed again, her eyes closing slightly as a warm smile graced her full, pink lips._

"_Hmmm….." Naruto seemed to greatly protest the idea of her attire. The skimpy little red matching two piece was something of the sort reveling, but nothing actually too bad. It just happed that her body was what made the thing enhance everything about her. The curves in all the right places. The way her breasts perked up the top and her firm ass that I was given a side view of made the bottom almost glued to her._

_But as my observing eyes once again flashed around, I noticed the hordes of eyes that were targeted on Sakura. I had to agree with Naruto, Sakura needed to take off that—_

_When a sudden flash of Sakura slowly slipping out of the swim suit in front of me ran through my head I was left speechless. No way I couldn't be seriously fantasying about my Best Friend's Imouto? I mean sure I had a crush on her when we were younger, but it had faded once I became an adult. I couldn't be thinking of Naruto's little sister that way._

_Little…_

_The woman who stood in front of me, her hands held behind her back with her large cleavage being viewed from behind the little red bikini was nothing in any sorts little._

_She turned toward me for the first time since she arrived and although her smile faltered for the smallest of moments it returned just as bright as before._

"_Hello Sasuke!"_

_She greeted me with that alluring adult voice of hers._

_Adult._

_Sakura Uzumaki was an adult. Not a child, but a full grown woman._

_That same image flashed through my head once again, but this time Sakura was complty exposed to me showing the entire being of her adulthood. _

"_Hn." All I could manage was a grunt as I tried to push the idea of a naked Sakura from the corners of my mind. She smiled again at my reply and started to talk with Hinata. That little smile that had been shown only towards me had my heart pounding in my chest. A way that had not occurred in a long time. In fact the last time my heart reacted that way was when I was still heavily crushing on the girl standing in front of me. Before I realized the difference between us. Before I realized that I was a teenager while she was still a child._

_At that moment I realized that crush I had on Sakura while we were both young had not faded like I thought. It had just been put on pause so that I could wait for the beautiful girl to catch up to me. And as she stood in front of me as a woman I knew that she had._

* * *

A/N: Does the longness make up for how late it is? Hehe

I would love to hear your guys response to the chapter and although I sure as don't expect as big as a result for this chapter I would love some response all the same. Suggestions on how to make Sasuke less OCC perhaps? I tried not to make him all lovey-dovey over Sakura..but it was hard…yeeeaaahhhh…

Sooooooooo anyway review, favs, and alerts are my life source! Don't let me die cause then I can't finish the story over Christmas break!!!

~Halfkyuubikat~

P.S: Christmas is tomorrow! And I snuck into my parents room to see if they got me the new Naruto Clash of Ninja 3; revolution! And they did so basically all day tomorrow I will be playing it! Yosh! Sakura with super human strength! So much fun! (I wonder if she can use Medic-nin? That would be even more cool)


	3. Author's Note

Uh, sorry not an update.

If you want to see the reason for the latness of my updates read the top of my profile! (Please do)

Also vote at my poll! (If you want this story updated faster I suggest you do it! That or PM me!)

Thankz a bunch!

~Halfkyuubikat


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright people! The next chapter is here!

Mwahaha! I threw in a nice lemon scene to uh….compensate for the late arrival.

I have a poll up so please if you would vote in it. From now on here is the update order for my stories.

(1). My Best Friend's Imouto

(2). My True Love's Kiss (after MBFI is completed)

(3). Never Alone

(4). Always Alone

(5). The Only (I feel really bad for making Karin the enemy in this story…)

(6). Awake

(7). New Story (Undecided)

My Best Friend's Imouto only has one more update after chapter 3, Awake is a one-shot, and The Only is 3 chapters long. So basically after those I only have three stories to focus on plus the one that I will start and can be chosen in my poll

I want **YOU** to vote! *points finger* -American National Anthem plays in background- 0.o

Anyway like I said in my Profile (look at it!) updates will come one at a time every two-three weeks or so. I know that it sucks, but I do need to focus on school work...Plus I'm still updating a lot faster than some people are on this site…so don't hate me! (Plz?)

Check out my other stories that were updated: **Never Alone** (should be up soon) and **Promise**

**Warning**: Lemon, fantasies, and a jealous Sasuke…(ah….3)

**Disclaimer:** …do I really need to say it?

* * *

I have never been one to wait patiently for something.

My mother always joked at me for being so impatient at almost every moment. Waiting for desert at dinner, the commercials during a television show, in a line at the movie theater, on a drive in the car, or even just waiting for my father or brother to come back home from work and school.

Nothing seemed to arrive fast enough for me.

As I grew passed my childish years, the yearn for speed only seemed to increase. I drove the cars that my parents purchased for me while they were overseas over the speed limit. I pushed myself hard in sports and school. I wasn't above to using the popularity with girls that I had to be able to cut lines at school events or if some girl was working at a coffee shop.

I liked things to happen fast.

So believe me, it was pure torture driving back the four hours it took to arrive back at my hometown. And it was even worse that I knew what was waiting for me was only an hour away at this moment. I didn't want to wait an hour, a minute, a second before I could see that girls face.

I just wanted to be there already. To see that amazing smile and beautiful face that's been haunting me for so long.

But this was also the only person that could make me be patient as well.

Wait for years…

"_Because the love of a cherry blossom needs to be treated like the delicate wind."_

* * *

**(A/N: Lemon in this section)**

It was so quiet in the room. Well except for Naruto's snoring and other various noises that seemed to be omitted from his general area. And since it was only him and I in the room at the moment, and I was about one hundred percent sure that I was not the one creating any sleeping noises, it only left one option.

"nh…ra-ramen…mmmh…hin…ta."

Yep that was definitely Naruto. I sighed softly as I turned over on the bed, desperately trying to ignore the man that was mumbling things about his favorite food and his girlfriend in-between his room trembling snores.

Some reason sleep just didn't seem to be coming to me. I had tried for the last hour or so (not that I was counting or anything) to drift to sleep, but it only seemed to escape me at the last moment. After trying out the new position for a few minutes I decided that flipping over on my stomach and burying my face in the pillow was better feeling than anything.

A groaned into the pillow after another loud snore/roar was emitted from my supposedly best friend from his bed on the other side of the room.

The creaking of the door from the entrance of the room however suddenly took forth my entire attention. I lifted my head quickly, but the darkness of the room kept me from completely seeing anybody in particular. In fact after my quickly analyzing eyes traced the room, I concluded that there was no one in the room at all.

Apparently the lack of sleep for the last few hours was causing me to start to hallucinate. That was just great. I placed my head back on the pillow just about ready to hit my head against something in order to force a coma-like sleep when I felt the bed shift with added weight.

Naruto's snores were still coming from his bed.

My body froze.

I moved quickly, knowing that whoever had managed to get past my initial glance of the room was someone that should not be messed with lightly. However the minute I had the person in my grasp, I realized that the frame was nothing that I was expecting.

The tiny, feminine body let out a slight squeak when it was thrown onto my bed. I blinked for a moment as my eyes located the two shimmering, green orbs that stared back up at me.

I really couldn't help my body's obvious reaction to the sight of pink haired girl that look mischievously back up at me. My heart beat started to speed up and my cock seemed to react even the slightest bit.

"Sakura?"

My voice was laced in confusion as the little nymph of Naruto's sister looked back at me with darker than usual emerald eyes.

In response she closed her eyes with a slight moan escaping her lips as she bucked her hips up to reach my own, grinding her core against my still (well not so much anymore) flaccid cock.

"nh, Sasuke-kun…" As the whimper escaped her dry mouth, a tiny pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. My eyes followed the movement until the pink organ returned to her mouth.

Everything seemed to make me crazy. I had no idea what was going on at the moment, but my head was going insane with Sakura's sent. It was a mixture of cherries and strawberries and Kami it smelt heavenly coming from her. I was tempted to bend down and bury my face into the hair with the sent that was causing me a sensational, dizzy felling.

However I was again distracted when her hips again grinded up back against me. This time she got an even bigger response.

"shit…Sak" I grunted as she kept her hips raised in the air, firmly pressed against my hard cock. I couldn't help as I reached my hands to cup her ass and pull her even harder against me. She moaned as her hands reached behind her to grip my pillow. That's when my eyes finally took notice of her attire. Or lack thereof. Only a matching set of crimson lace undergarments were the clothing that she had decided to grace herself with.

"S-Sasuke-kun…."

One of her hands drifted to touch my cheek. Her fingers trailed down the side of my face, ending just at my lips, lingering there for a slight moment.

"Ple-ease, Sasuke-kun….I need you…."

It all seemed so incredibly wrong at the moment. Here I was holding my Best Friend's Imouto against my hard on, while he was sleeping not even ten feet away from me. Not only that I was seriously considering fucking the girl, but I was willing to do it in her brother's room.

Messed up?

Yes, but I didn't care.

Not at all.

Because I finally had her within my grasp.

And like hell would I just let her escape.

I thrust my hips down to meet hers and she let out a loud moan that caused me to place my hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wild with lust as I bent my head down to lick and suck on her neck. Marking her.

She continued to let out her pleas; muffled still by my hand.

When I bit down on the spot by her neck she tugged at the nape of my neck, her fingers twisting in my dark hair.

Everything else seemed to happen in a flash. Our clothes thrown messily on the floor of the bedroom, the sheets twisted around us.

When I entered her, it felt like heaven.

The powerful thrusts rammed into her hips made her scream out, my hand long forgotten and now squeezing and rubbing her breasts. My mouth attached itself to one of her nipples. She buried her face into my shoulder, nipping at it each time a particularly hard thrust hit her in the sore spot.

When I felt the god sent hot sheath squeeze particularly tight I let out a strained grunt as I turned to look at the wall. I tried to stay quiet, but honestly if Naruto woke up to this scene I don't think (I know) I wouldn't care. I had the girl. That's all I needed. I felt a fragile hand, shaking with ecstasy reach out and tug at my chin. I complied with her request and looked Sakura straight in her beautiful emerald eyes.

She smiled, as sweat slide down her face.

"Sa-AH!...oh..Sasuke-kun…I love you. "

Her lips spread into a deliciously beautiful curve of her lips. I continued my fast thrusts, thinking about how much I wanted those lips…

"Sakura…"

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O ' as she titled her head and arched her back. Her climax caused her walls in so tightly on me that I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I started to bend down to kiss her.

To claim her.

To love her.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Her lips said my name so sweetly as she reached her head up, just as eager for our lips to connect for the first time since the accident as children.

"Sasuke."

We were inches apart; her eyes sparkled with happiness, her flash flushed with pleasure…

"Sasuke!"

"TEME!!!!!"

My head snapped forward and slammed into something hard. My hand reached out to clutch my aching head. When I forced my eyes open, I noticed that I was no longer in a bedroom, but in a cramped car.

"HAHAHA! You just totally face planted into the windshield Teme!"

My pants felt way, way too tight.

I felt my face heat up (not to the point of a blush) upon the realization that I just had a wet dream of Sakura, with her brother just inches away from me. The horrible feeling of an untreated erection caused me to groan.

Naruto assumed that I was in pain from hitting my head.

"Man that was hilarious! That's what you get for sleeping in the car while I am forced to drive. By the way were almost at the house, only ten minutes away now. "

I groaned again.

"Hey teme? "

I growled out at him.

"What kind of dream were you having that you needed to keep moaning out my sister's name?"

I blushed, I fucking blushed.

Shit I was going insane, I wanted her so bad. I needed to see Sakura.

I needed her.

* * *

_I couldn't wait any longer. I had already waited too long. Two years. Damn it, I was going insane. Every single damn time my eyes were placed on her, I felt like I might implode. _

_That was the reason I was driving in my Mercedes past the speed limit, my destination my Best Friend's house. Or more accurate, Sakura's home. The girl that I was going to put myself way past my boundary zone to confess to. Yes that's right, I, Uchiha Sasuke was going to confess to a girl. And it wasn't some stupid ploy to get the beautiful, exotic women into bed. No, because I truly and really was in love with her. _

_And that was something that could be considered a miracle in itself._

_But that wasn't important to me at all. It was the fact that Sakura was at home by herself. No parents, no brother, to be there. Just her. And I was driving my car to the limits so that I could reach the house she was at. Because it was important that I did._

_So important._

_And I was nervous. My hands were almost shaking at the steering wheel and I could feel the sweat that was beginning to form along my hands. This was possibly the most embarrassing moment in my entire life. And obviously that's why I don't want any obnoxious big brother/best friend to ruin it for me. _

_I looked up upon realizing that I had arrived at the Uzumaki Mansion. I all but flew out of the car, not bothering to lock it as I rushed up the stairs to the house. Yet, before I reach the door, the nervousness is coming back stronger than ever. I didn't know how to react to this kind of thing. How to give my heart away. It wasn't something that I was comfortable dealing with, something that I had never experienced before. I had always been the one receiving the love of girls and women alike._

_And crushing them._

_A flash of Sakura's expression the day that she had confessed to me passed through my mind. The hurt, the rejection, the pain. It made me flinch. I was about to pull open the door like any casual day, throwing it open without hesitation, but something in me hesitated._

_And I knew that I was afraid._

_Afraid of being hurt by the girl I loved._

'_Is this what Sakura was feeling…what every girl was feeling?_'

_Though I didn't want to sound like a pansy or anything, it wasn't a good feeling that washed through me. So much that I didn't feel right to just burst through the doors like I usually did. Instead I decided to be old fashioned and knock._

_The pound of my fist against the wooded frame filled my ears._

_Knock. Knock._

_Nothing…_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_It was then that I saw a figure through the disfigured glass. I couldn't see anything more than an outline, but something seemed wrong about the appearance. It was too big to be the fragile girl I had fallen in love with._

_And then the door was pulled open._

_I wasn't met with the pink hair woman, but instead a boy with shaggy brick-red hair. One of his hands was casually placed in his pants pocket. And that was the only article of clothing that he was wearing at the moment. His shirt was nowhere in sight._

_Confusion swept across me. I knew for sure that this was not one of Naruto's friends, since being his best friend, I was entitled to know every little detail about him. Whether I wanted to or not. And I had no idea why the hell he was in the house when Sakura should be here._

_The boy took a step to the side and I immediately stepped inside, still casting a confused expression on my usually emotionless face at the red haired guy. It was then that I felt another presence in the room. My head snapped up to see a person standing at the top of the stairs._

_I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. _

_Since after all I saw the seventeen year old Sakura standing upstairs, clad in what appeared to be this guy's missing shirt. And that was all. Her usually straight hair was disheveled and made her look like she had just gotten out of bed…_

_My eyes narrowed as a murderous aura flowed from me. And despite the anger and the glare I sent at the girl standing there innocently with a blush appearing across her cheeks…_

_Deep down I felt something inside me break._

* * *

When we arrived at the house there was nobody else home yet. Naruto shouted for about five minutes straight before he finally decided that there was no one besides me and him here. Pleased that he finally shut the hell up, I quickly disposed of my articles into the spare room in the basement that I used whenever I stayed over at Naruto's house.

Then I made my way back upstairs to see that Naruto had settled himself onto the couch in the living room and was now browsing through the channels on the television. I walked over to the loveseat that was opposite of the couch that was occupied by Naruto and settled into it. About ten minutes later after Naruto finally decided on a show to watch, the noise of the front door opening caught both are attentions.

We both watched as Sakura walked into the room and froze when her eyes landed on Naruto. I saw him grin out of the corner of my eye, but since my attention was only on Sakura I really couldn't take much notice of it.

In a spit second she lunged at Naruto, completely and utterly paying me no attention.

"Naruto!" I felt my body automatically tighten as she called out another man's name. Even if it was just her brother.

When she landed into his lap, Naruto barked out an overly loud laugh (that annoyed me) and pulled Sakura into his chest. While her face was buried into his chest, he placed his cheek on top of her silky pink hair.

"How's my Imouto doing?"

I struggled not to stomp over to where the intimate reunion was occurring and rip Sakura out of Naruto's arms.

Sakura let out a small laugh in response to her brother's question. He pulled her even closer to his chest. I felt like I could kill my Best Friend right at this moment.

Tired of not being noticed by the two Uzumaki siblings, I let out a loud grunt. Sakura's reaction was instantaneous. Her body went ridged and she turned her head to look at me, her emerald orbs widening the slightest when they clashed with my onyx eyes.

As she looked at me, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her; since after all she was still in her loving brother's embrace and I wanted her out of it.

It seemed to work though since Sakura quickly and awkwardly tried move off her brother's lap. Her legs had been straddling her brother's waist and she stumbled backwards when she moved to quickly. My excellent vision caught sight of her tripping over her own foot, before she completely fell backwards toward me.

She landed right between where my legs were parted, the back of her head landing in my lap. I had to stop myself from letting out a grunt when the feeling of her warmth started to trigger something within me. Her head lifted up in slight confusion, most likely wondering where she had landed, before she caught sight of me looking back down at her.

Her face went bright red in a matter of seconds. Way, way too soon for me, she jumped out of my lap turned back to look at me, pushing back a strand of her bubble gum pink hair, in her nervous habit that she had picked up in earlier years.

"Sorry." She mumbled out softly as her eyes looked just below my face, no doubt avoiding my eye contact. That angered me. But most importantly, the little stunt she had pulled just now had caused an unwelcome reaction in my neither regions. And it definitely wasn't helping with the fact that I hadn't completely solved the problem from earlier today.

And so in a mixture of anger from Sakura's ignoring me, my resentment toward Naruto for getting all the attention from her, and the lust and sexual frustration that pink haired minx has been causing me, I felt my eyes go crimson.

However when Sakura tentatively lifted her head to look up at my face, and seemed to stumble back in confusion when she most certainly noticed the color change of my eyes, I forced the red to go back to my normal black.

Of course this didn't solve my erection and the lust that I realized I was radiating out. When Sakura's searching eyes had the possibility of discovering the emotion I most certainly didn't want her to know about just yet, I made sure that I put my emotionless face back into position.

"Hn." I let out a grunt when I realized that I still hadn't responded to her apology. Even though her face was again looking at the ground, I still noticed that her face took on a darker shade of red.

She suddenly turned away from me and walked toward the staircase. She picked up her book bag that she must have deposited when she entered and started to head upstairs.

I stayed quiet, but Naruto of course roared to life finally. "Oh, where are you going Sakura?"

"To do homework." Her velvet voice replied back.

"But its spring break!"

I heard the door shut close and the awkwardness of the entire situation finally picked up on me. I stood and started to head to the basement.

"Hey! Where are you going Sasuke-teme?!"

The annoying blonde would no doubt follow me unless I gave him a reason not to. So I decided to give him my honest destination.

"To take a shower!" A cold one.

Naruto, who had started to stand at that moment, abruptly froze in place. Just as I closed the door to the basement, his outrageously loud laughter reached me.

Fuck.

Why the hell could such a retarded Dobe, be so damn aware of the situation at hand?

* * *

I was starting to get more pissed with each day that passed. Well "each day" happened to only be one. But it was still fucking torture. Because it was undoubtedly obvious to me that Sakura was ignoring me. Of course the times we ran into each other alone, were rare and uncommon, since after all Naruto was always with either me or her at any given moment of the day. Yet on those rare occasions that she was by herself and I was willing to put myself out there to say something, she always ignored me without a second thought.

And damn, it was taking its toll on me.

I did feel regret for getting her in so much trouble and I knew that was probably the primary reason for her to completely disregard me. But at the same time, from what I could see for the last day, my plan had completely and utterly worked. Well that being the fact that I had seen her make no contact with any people and she absolutely did not mention any boys to her brother.

So as much as I was upset with the fact I was not getting any attention from the girl I loved, I was more than appreciatory with the fact that I had succeeded from allowing Sakura to become involved with guys. Not that I could blame them really, after all this was Sakura we are talking about. She was gorgeous, beautiful and amazing. Her hair was what made people notice her, but it was herself that made them want to stay with her.

It was no surprise that any guy would want to date her and there was no reason for her not to agree to such terms or anything. It also wasn't that shocking to the fact that a seventeen year old girl, almost eighteen at the time, went off and had sex. I knew Sakura, and she would not have sex on the spot with anyone, only someone she was in a relationship with and when she really liked them.

And that's what hurt me. Because if Sakura had sex with someone, it meant that she no longer was in love with me.

I had to wonder if this was some kind of messed up faith. Like I was finally getting my comeuppance for all the times I have broken girls' hearts. It seemed like it was finally my turn.

Jeez it sucked.

And now I'm acting like a stupid, prissy, middle school girl that's nervous about leaving a love letter in her crushes locker. Yeah, I felt real macho right about now. But despite the setbacks I was determined to make Sakura fall back in love with me and never want another man again.

I pulled into the driveway just about then and watched as Naruto quickly hopped out of the backseat and pulled his girlfriend out as well. He didn't even wait for me to put the car into park or anything. Nope just rushed right inside, clearly excited about showing Hinata to Sakura. He obviously knew that would win points on his part from both girls. I figured that if Sakura was three years older, she would most defiantly be best friends with Hinata. They are still close even now.

I quickly pulled the car in the garage and made my way inside the house. Upon entering I could hear speaking coming from the living room and so made my way into there.

"Naruto I live here. I'm grounded and unable to leave the house. If they're coming here then I will be forced to be there too. So duh, yes I will be there."

I smirked at Sakura's sarcastic reply and immediately knew that Naruto had asked her to come to the hang out that was going on tonight. Amazingly enough, every single member of the gang was going to be there.

"Cool." My smirked grew as Naruto replied back to his sister, probably upset that she had said something to him in such a sarcastic response. I just entered the room when Sakura suddenly spoke again.

"Wait Naruto? Can I invite someone over?"

I froze.

I saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand and he shrugged his shoulders before he dragged his girlfriend back toward the kitchen. My eyes stayed on Sakura's face as she smiled. An anger of the same strength as when I found Sakura with the guy, rushed through me. I knew that whoever she was inviting over tonight was important. And I swore to god the minute I saw the guys face I would need somebody to hold be down so I didn't kill him.

I started to contemplate multiple ways to murder the guy who had somehow bypassed my entire plan and Sakura's father, when the pink haired girl turned around and screamed as she came face to face with me. And my fury.

I was so angry that when she shrank back in freight, I leaned forward so that I towered over her. I glared at her and it seemed to affect her since her eyes flashed back and forth, trying to avoid eye contact with me once again. Naruto called from somewhere in the kitchen, asking if Sakura was okay.

"Yeah she's fine dobe, didn't see me behind her." I growled the words out from behind clenched teeth. I shouldn't be mad at Sakura, since it wasn't her fault, but God damn it! She was making this so fucking hard. Why couldn't she have just waited from the beginning? Why couldn't she just stay in love with me?

I felt my sharigan activated.

I didn't care.

I didn't care anymore. About anything.

I didn't care about ethics, I didn't care that she liked another guy. All I wanted was her to be mine and to make sure that she knew that. However before I could act rashly and jump the girl in the middle of her living room, she started to slip past where I was standing. I stepped to the side and allowed her space so that way she could rush up the stairs.

My eyes never faulted in watching her every step.

I would make her **mine**.

* * *

When I first heard somebody ring the doorbell, I ignored it completely. After all it wasn't **my** house. I just spent most of my living and breathing time here. I had no obligation at all to answer the door. Plus I expected Naruto to go answer it. He was after all down stairs, while I was in his room.

I would probably be in the spare bedroom down in the basement at this moment, but when I had attempted going down stairs a half hour ago, I decided that I would rather stay up stairs in Naruto's messy and completely filthy room then walk through the living room and the scene that was occurring there at the moment.

Shit, I didn't want to ever see Naruto and Hinata get it on.

Not to mention it reminded me that I hadn't had sex in two years. Which for any guy is horrible, but for Sasuke Uchiha, who is used to having sexual affection from anyone who is willing…yeah it was completely like living in hell.

It also didn't help to the fact that the girl you most wanted to have sex with, was always just feet away from you. It was like trying to keep kids away from a bowl of candy.

The sound of another round of knocking at the front door however, caused me to brave the chance of Naruto and Hinata's make out section, to go down stairs so that I could punch whoever was at the door. I wondered why Sakura hadn't been annoyed till she herself went to open the door.

My silent question was answered when I looked down the stairway and saw Sakura open the door. I only glanced for a second, before my attention was distracted by Sakura's open bedroom door. She usually kept it closed, so that way no one entered without her wanting them to.

Now I had a clear view of the bedroom he had no seen for a long time. I glanced back down the stairs and heard Sakura informing that Neji Hyuga had arrived. I noticed that she smirked slightly while looking back at the living room. That gave me the idea that she fully knew what was going on in there with her brother and Neji's cousin and she hoped that Naruto would be distressed.

When her smile grew bigger, I assumed I was right.

I snorted lightly and was about to descend the stairway before I abruptly changed my mind and walked instead into Sakura's bedroom. The curiosity was too much to resist. Immediately I could tell that a lot was different.

There were no longer thousands of various stuffed animals that littered her bed and any other surfaces of the bedroom. When she was younger the color that she choice for the walls, was a bright neon pink that outdid her hair, but now the color had been repainted to a very light shade of white that held a pink tint to it. Any childhood toys had been removed and a desk took up the extra space.

A ceiling fan had been installed above her bed.

Everything about the room had changed, just like she had.

I sighed out loud and tried not to think anymore as I turned to exit the room. However upon seeing that her desk had a lot of things pilled messily on top of it. I walked over to it and glanced down at all the papers and manga books. I randomly picked up one of the graphic novels, and saw the title _Meru Peru_ (A/N: *tears* That was my first ever manga….oh the memories).

When I flipped the pages open, I was surprised to see that Sakura had written multiple comments all over the pages. They ranged from saying how she loved the art, or how the little boy that was the main character was adorable. She also said when the guy was magically transformed into an adult he was a hunk.

She apparently thought it was hilarious that the leading female also had a pink shade of hair. What really caught my attention though was when she stated about the relationship between the two characters.

_I don't think it matters that he is still a child (a cute one!). The fact that she is a teenager doesn't matter either, what really matters in the end is that they love each other. No age separation should be the cause of two lovers not coming together, because as long as their hearts are connected…nothing can keep them apart. (Plus it helps that he turns into a MEGA hot teenager, seriously how can any hormonal teenage girl resist that stuff?)_

I felt as if a truck filled with a load of bricks had hit me in the back of the head.

I placed the book down and picked another up only to see that the cover had tons of sharpie crossing out almost the entire page. The underling color (that wasn't covered with black) was read. I flipped open the page and immediately saw that this was no graphic novel. It was a journal. And assuming by the messy handwriting, it was Sakura's childhood one.

I quickly flipped open to a random page that was located in the beginning of it.

_Janurary 13_

_I LUV playing with Nii-san!_

_Tag my favorite._

I tried not to laugh at the completely simplicity of the diary. I skipped a little bit further, into the journal not expecting anything special until I was met with one special date.

_March 5_

_Nii-san brought a friend over today._

_He's not that bad as I thought he would b._

_He let me play with both of them._

_P.S: His name is Sasuke-kun._

I started to flip through the pages and noticed that as the months passed my name kept being mentioned more and more. It was on almost every single page.

_March 16_

_Sasuke-kun came over again._

_March 28_

_Mom let me invite Sasuke-kun over for my Birthday party._

_I was so happy he came._

_April 19_

_Sasuke-kun comes over almost every day now._

_My heartbeat picks up whenever he's near me._

_April 27_

_I can't forget that kiss, even if it was just an accident._

_I think I'm in love._

_P.S: With Sasuke-kun by the way_

I closed the diary after I realized that I had spent well over five minutes just glancing at the pages. It seemed the diary went well until Sakura was eight years old. I was unsure of just what to think. From what I could see, what I had always assumed to be just a childish crush on Sakura's part was more than that. She cared for me greatly, perhaps to the point that she was IN LOVE with me at the tender age of six.

I liked that.

I was just about to place the journal back where I found it when I noticed the writing that was located on the back of the diary. It took up the entire back side with the writing in bright neon pink. The writing of the words that caused one of the rarest things to appear across my face.

A smile.

'Uchiha Sakura'

That was until however I noticed the words that were written underneath in the small amount of space left.

'NEVER'

I growled slightly upon noticing the newly written words that now accompanied something that I very well planned on making come true. Well not in the near future…but I had every intention to make the girl I was in love with my wife some day.

So obviously the words that spelled out 'Uchiha Sakura, NEVER.' had to be fixed.

I smirked as I pulled out a sharpie from aside the desk.

* * *

I managed to slip into the room while the rest of the group arrived. It seemed like Sakura had been made the personal door attendant as she never truly got a chance to sit down with the repeatedly ringing doorbell. Not that I minded, I have a nice view of her back side.

However the thing that brought forth my attention the most was the fact that Sakura had brought another person along with her.

And to my utmost relief it was Ino, her best friend. Now that I was assured that there was no man that had gotten past my radar and managed to date Sakura, I had to say I was in a generally good mood all around.

I did notice at one point Sakura watching me.

I had been happily (well as happy as a stoic Uchiha can get) watching as Ino stayed glued to Sai, once again reassured in the fact that Sakura was still free for the taking, when I felt a glare on me. I turned my head to the side to see the two bright green orbs staring at me with an angry undertone to them.

I was surprised to recognize the emotion as something often pictured with all my fan girls (who still followed me to college…).

Jealousy.

But before I could be absolutely sure she turned away and sat herself down next to Shikamaru and Temari on one of the two couches in the room.

I took another swig of my beer (which everyone except the two minors of the room were drinking since after all we were all legal age) and found myself as seat on the floor as everyone else continued to tell the wild stories of college. Which I didn't quite get since we all went to the same college or the one that was only five miles away from the main campus.

I toned everyone else out for a little bit while I scanned the room and the people occupying it.

Shikamaru and Temari were seated right next to each other (but not cuddling) and Sakura was seated on the opposite end of the couch. Ino had attached herself to Sai on the loveseat, while Naruto, Hinata, and Neji (Neji of course had conveniently situated himself in between the couple) sat on the only other remaining sofa. Myself, TenTen, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Shino all found ourselves different chairs or parts of the rug to sit on.

Before long two hours had passed and everyone was still entertained.

"Why don't we play a game?"

The group turned toward TenTen who was smiling as she suggested we entertain ourselves with a game. I watched the newly engaged woman turn to smile at the rest of us. That's right at the age of twenty-two Neji had officially called himself out of the dating game. But the two had been dating since Middle School so they had a long history together.

"What type of game?" Chouji asked while he munched on a bag of potato chips.

"Well you know the one where someone asks a question and everyone including the person who asked has to answer. Like truth or truth or something like that. "

It sounded pretty stupid to me, but everyone else was not putting forth any objections so I decided to stay quiet and keep my eyes on the beautiful woman that always had my attention.

"Okay, Okay me first!" TenTen piped up, "Who was your first boyfriend or girlfriend? Mine was Lee."

For once in my life I was actually shocked. The entire group started coughing and/or gaping in disbelief. Meanwhile Lee had a small blush on his cheeks. Hinata was the first to speak.

"But I thought that Neji-niisan was your first boyfriend?"

"Well yeah he was my first serious boyfriend, but technically Lee beat him to the punch in Kindergarten. It may have lasted for only one day but he was my boyfriend all the same."

"Oh come on, We all had those childhood boyfriend and girlfriends, do real relationships!" Ino called from her chair. I realized at that time, that if we did do first boyfriend and girlfriends from our childhoods I could consider Sakura mine. That made me smirk, but of course Ino ruined it. TenTen glared but gave up in the end.

"Okay, Okay fine then Neji was my first boyfriend. Happy? Kiba you're next!"

Kiba let out a smirk and then said the name of a girl I remembered as annoying. Really, really annoying.

"No way! You had the babe as your girlfriend!!" Naruto called from his seat earning a strong glare from Neji. He shut up pretty quickly. I tried to resist calling him dobe.

The group continued to go on until it reached Naruto's couch.

Naruto cheerfully said the name of a girl I knew he dated while he was thirteen. He wouldn't shut up about her for the next month. Just about the length the relationship lasted. Neji said that TenTen was his first girlfriend and Hinata manage to stutter out Naruto's name. Then it was the two occupying the loveseats turn.

Ino paused and I swear I heard an angel's bell. Sakura placed a hand over mouth as she tried to stuff the giggles spilling out of her mouth.

"Do you even remember your first boyfriend's name pig?" My eyes couldn't look away from the twinkle in Sakura's eyes. I wanted her to always have that expression when I was around. When she was looking at me.

My possessive thoughts were interrupted by a more annoying caterwaul.

"What about you teme?"

I didn't realize what the dobe was asking about for a few moments until I saw his haughty smirk. I inwardly groaned and outloud I growled at him.

I hissed out the name that seemed to haunt me even now.

"Karin."

Naruto burst out into laughter while the rest of the group gained slightly disgusted looks on their faces.

"Ew! I still can't believe you ever even thought to go out with that girl!" Naruto burst out between his roaring of a laugh. I turned to look down at the floor, disgusted myself while recalling my first girlfriend.

After a moment I finally managed to look (glare) at Naruto who had suddenly gone dead quiet. "Shut it dobe. We only dated for less than a month anyway." I growled out.

Everyone seemed to accept my response and finally settle down because they all turned their heads to the next victim.

Sakura.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose in aggression when I saw the embarrassed blush spread all across her face. She immediately turned her head down to look at her feet. I glared at Sakura, almost picturing some stupid young teenage boy wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Akira" her voice rang out. Her head lifted to look at everyone. Whoever the guy was, I wanted to track him down to beat his face in for being the first real boyfriend that Sakura had been given.

"Man I remember that piece of hunk! He was a year older than you right? He sure was one babe." Someone's voice side commented and by the shrill level I assumed that it was Ino. Sakura's face went even a deeper shade of red.

I clenched my fists together as she looked confusingly at her brother and then turned in my direction.

When our eyes met for what seemed like the hundredth time, the confusion spread all across her features.

I didn't even try to control my overwhelming anger directed at some guy who I had never met in my life.

* * *

The game continued to go on for the next half hour and despite my best efforts to calm myself down, I couldn't help but glare at Sakura. Well not at her, but more of the fact of the imaginary guy I couldn't help but think about dating her.

After watching her for a few minutes though I noticed that she was fidgeting with her hands (much like Hinata does) and how she shifted nervously in her chair. It didn't take me long to realize I was the cause of her distress. So I tried my hardest for her sake to tone down my anger, but it was hard.

Ino's words about how this 'Akira ' was handsome for his age left me nervous. I had never seen this guy before and I had no idea whether this was the same guy that I had seen Sakura with five months ago. I didn't know anything.

I was anxious about how I didn't know much about Sakura. Almost nothing, well at least in her dating life. And despite it totally being out of my character, I started to become nervous of what kind of sexual past she has. Not that I doubted my own skills or anything, but with girls who've had multiple boyfriends you could never be sure just how they viewed you as in bed.

So now the thought of Sakura experienced in sex caused me to shift uncomfortably.

"Hurry it up teme." I glanced up at Naruto when he reminded me of the situation at hand. That being it was my turn to come up with a question for the group to answer.

Suddenly it seemed clear.

I turned my head to look at the pinkette sitting on the couch and the moment she saw me turn to look at her a blush (something almost natural for her) crept up her cheeks.

"Shut up dobe." I said in a quiet voice while I continued to watch his sister. Knowing that Naruto would try to make a comeback, I asked the question that I needed an answer to.

"Alright, how old were you the first time you had sex?"

I had to know how long she had been sexually active. How long other guys had been touching her. I was angry at the thought of her having sex, but at the same time I had to know just what I was competing with. Since if she starting having sex at a younger age, which meant the more time she had sex and the less impressed she would be. With me.

I felt insane.

I was going overboard I knew. The room went dead silent before some people began to laugh and the others started to go red (that being members of the opposite sex). I noticed that Sakura was still gazing back at me with wide eyes.

"Almost seventeen." The words slipped out past my lips as I watched Sakura's face grow panicked. She dug herself deeper into the seat.

The gang continued to answer the question, one after the other. I could really care less about any of their sexual lives. All that really mattered to me was Sakura.

"S-s-seven-teen." I turned my gaze away from Sakura to see Hinata stutter out an age with a deep shade of crimson covering her face and continued to reach her ears. Neji turned to Naruto and probably glared his eyes out. Naruto sheepishly grinned while scratching the back of his head. He then turned to me and growled out a swear word.

I would have smirked if my attention had not already been redirected toward Sakura. In a matter of seconds (too long) it was her turn to speak next.

As Shikamaru finished his answer she rapidly stood erect.

"I have to go—" the words tumbled out of her lips in panic.

"Hey come on Sakura! Everyone has to answer!" Kiba chirped in from somewhere beside me. I noticed the feeling of someone's glare on me, but ignored it completely. It was probably Naruto, wanting to protect his Imouto.

"Everyone **has **to answer. It's in the rules." I panicked. If she was this unwilling to answer, it made me terrified to think of how long she has been with other guys. How long shes given away her touch, her lips, her heart.

TenTen looked slightly nervous at me at the mentioning of the rules on which she had described.

"I don't have too—" she started.

"Yes you do." I growled out between my teeth. I wouldn't force her to answer, I would never attempt to do that to her, but the need for the few words was so overwhelming that I was unwilling to back off without a fight.

Her face started to turn red, but this time it had nothing to do with blushing.

"No." The word came softly between her pink mouth.

"You have t—" I should stop now I realized, but I needed an answer. I didn't even know why, it would only end up with me angry and wanting to pummel the person who dared touch Sakura into the ground.

"No!"

The word came again, but this time she shouted it. Her face was livid with anger and embarrassment and I felt all the hate directed solely at me.

My mouth opened slightly and I almost stuttered out an apology. Almost. One it wasn't in my nature (as a Uchiha…we NEVER apologized to others), but I didn't wish to see Sakura upset with me. Two, I was interrupted by Shikamaru who had stayed quiet until that moment.

"She's answering the question."

Confusion washed over me and the rest of the group. Upon noticing the confusion that still plagued us, he muttered out his keyword and proceeded to explain.

"She's saying she has never had sex before."

The words seemed unknown to me.

I couldn't accept them.

I was in too much shock.

But there was the hope….

"What are you talking ab—" I managed to begin before the furious expression that was directed towards me from my Cherry Blossom caught my attention. And they she started shouting.

"He's saying that I'm a virgin! That I've never had sex before. Because I haven't. Whatever you thought I was and I think that something is a slut, your wrong! "

Virgin.

"What you walked in on that time wasn't what really happened at all. You fucking ruined my entire senior year for nothing! That whole situation you thought you knew what was happening was something entirely fucking different!"

_Virgin._

"I was at dinner with Gaara that night! I spilled some drink all over my dress and Gaara gave me his shirt to wear over it! He drove me home and I took off the dress from underneath the shirt in the car since it was basically soaked through. I was just about to change at home when you came over. I have never done anything remotely sexual with anyone of my boyfriends. And Gaara wasn't even my boyfriend! I was treating him to a going away dinner! He was going back to his home town, Suna! Ask Temari about it! She's his sister!"

_Pure, untouched._

_Sakura._

"I don't fucking care who the hell you think you are Sasuke, but whatever you have been thinking of me, is fucking not true! So stop giving me looks like I'm a slut! Because I'm not!"

_**Virgin.**_

I couldn't even pay attention to half the words she was saying. That one word kept circling my mind again and again.

Sakura

**My** Sakura had never experienced the touch of a man before.

She would only know me.

Me alone.

I vaguely watched as she turned around and dashed out of the room and house (she seemed to like to do that).

Everything went loud as Naruto started to get off the couch to follow his sister. Other people were shouting and some just sat there.

A giant smirk spread across my features.

**Virgin…**_not for long._

* * *

I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I didn't get a chance to fix them yet. I will as soon as I can!

**Next Update:** My Best Friend's Imouto Chapter 4 and Never Alone Chapter 11 (sorry half the chapter got deleted)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I tried to finish this as fast as I could…lol…

I'm not going to lie at how truly hard it was to write this story. And that held a large part in how long it took me to finish it compared to My Nii-san's Best Friend. Plus I had more lemon scenes…those were hard too.

I got bored with writing this at the end too. I think it was mostly because I already wrote it once before. I do look forward to My True Love's Kiss though. The first few chapters are basically planed out to be crack before it actually takes on a solid story line. The plan is ten chapters long. Yep okay.

I still have a poll up right now deciding which story will be started next once I finish the 'Awake' one-shot. Please vote. It will be up for a while.

Um…..I recently got a death threat by someone who goes by the title _you don't have 2 kno who I am. _Its Monday right? So no death for the writer of the story? Hehehe….he…but honestly I didn't even see your uh…review until today so…lol….I did update fast?

**Thank you all for the reviews and even the death threats, they all give me an incredible amount of perseverance to finish this story up. And I hope you all continue to support me while I complete the sequel to this story. Make sure all you people read, **_**My True Loves Kiss**_**. First Chapter will hopefully be out later this week.**

**Warning:** Lemons…lots and lots of lemons…and some language and what not.

**Disclaimer:** Has anyone actually been sued if they didn't put a disclaimer up? Then why do we do it? Does anyone honestly think that Kishimoto is going to read a fanfiction (in the first place) and decide to sue when it doesn't disclaim ownership? Yeah…that's what I thought…

* * *

I groaned slightly as I pushed more of Naruto's crap around. Apparently from all the bugs and spiders that had been laying around this room it hadn't been cleaned since the day Naruto was born. That was at least what I thought, even though I clearly knew it had been cleaned up during summer.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, had found things I would never be able to speak about in this life.

Naruto's "punishment" for what had happened at the get-together two days ago was gruesome at best. Cleaning his room was something that could not be compared with. And I knew he was just bull-shitting me too.

When he said he wouldn't forgive me until I had cleaned his room, I knew that he was just making me clean his room that his parents probably ordered him to do before he left. I could honestly see why. I still agreed to do this deed, despite knowing Naruto had forgiven me yesterday when he played video games with me. But instead he found it in his mind to force me to become a maid while he went out on a date with Hinata…the fucker.

I had spent almost the entire morning here and despite my progress I still couldn't help but groan every time I looked at the amount I still had to clean.

Eventually I decided to take a break and go get something from the kitchen to eat.

While I passed Sakura's room however the sight of which I was gifted with caused me to do a double take.

Sakura innocently (I'm sure in her point of view) lay on her stomach on her bed. She was faced away from me toward the wall and thus I was given an amazing view of her back side. Her legs were lifted in the air and they swung back and forth causing her tight ass which was incased in a pair of black short-shorts to squeeze seductively.

I stared at her for about a minute flat all the while getting a worse hard on. I heard a humming sound and as I watched Sakura flip some of her damp hair (she must have just taken a shower) over her shoulder, I noticed she had her iPod plugged in and her headphones on. My eyes watched as she lazily swung her head from side to side before letting out a relaxed sigh.

I completely lost it.

I had waited long enough.

Too long.

I had to make this woman mine before I went completely insane.

I was at her bed side in a second flat and she was still completely unaware of everything that was going on. Listening to her iPod and giving me an even better view of her body. I waited for a second to see if she would notice my presence, but she continued to stare at the wall in front of her.

Her music was blaring into her headphones.

I figured it was her own fault for not noticing me.

I climbed on the bed, immediately alerting Sakura. Her body stiffened when she felt the bed move. I gave her credit for how fast she turned her iPod off, but she didn't quite move fast enough. Because before she could do anything else, I was already holding myself above her. My hands gave me support as I placed them both on each side of her head.

I could tell she was panicking and I had a suspension she thought I was Naruto to begin with and that was why she didn't immediately start to attack or scream or something.

If she only knew.

I made sure she was completely incased by my large frame. I hovered just above her back and I watch with slight amusement as she fumbled to quickly take her earplugs out. When she accomplished her goal she turned her head to the side trying to get catch sight of who was holding her captive at the moment.

Two dazzling green orbs clashed with my deep onyx.

My amusement increased as her eyes widened in an almost comical fashion. And then after a few moments to which she clearly realized just what kind of situation I had placed her in, her face lit up to a darkly colored reddish hue.

Man if she only knew what that did to me.

* * *

I will admit that she had taken a new attitude concerning me and that it was quite shocking from my point of view. I knew after calming myself down enough to think rationally, that she would be upset with me after what had happened, but in no way could I have prepared myself to be given the finger by my angel.

Or to have her furiously tell me to 'fuck off' before she completely ignored me for the next two days. If _anyone_ else had dared to speak to me in such a way, I would have broken their finger and beat their face in. But with Sakura, I found it strangely adorable, but at the same time a hindrance on my effort to make her my girlfriend.

However my fight with Naruto had caused me to delay any effort to be put toward Sakura. He had apparently not been too pleased with the way I had handled things and it in turn caused him to start screaming at me at every waking moment.

With the way he was acting, I knew I would have to make up with him, before I could turn toward Sakura, so for that reason (and the fact that no matter how much I was annoyed by him he was still my Best Friend) I had to fix our problem.

So today when I woke up this morning, I expected to face the deadly monstrosity of which is Naruto's bedroom. When I crawled out of the basement, I could tell that the house was too quiet for anyone else to really be home.

When I went to the kitchen I noticed a note on the counter. Despite realizing it was not addressed to me, I figured it was still much of my concern.

_Sakura,_

_Your father and I have gone on a quick trip. We will be back tomorrow sometime around noon. I'm sorry we didn't inform you, but your father decided to surprise me on a trip to the hot springs. Kyaa!_

_After a lot of persuasion (from your lovely supporters like Mwa and others) your father has decided that your punishment is over! Congrats, you're now free for the rest of spring break. Have fun and don't do anything stupid. You don't want another punishment to start up, just when the first one was over right?_

_I already told Naruto this morning about the plans, so don't worry about him. Don't let him throw any parties. And don't let him bring Hinata-chan over for the night. God only knows what that girl's father would do._

_Anyways I love you sweetheart._

_Your Mother (a.k.a the wonderful Kushina, whose daughter should be very happy with her)_

_P.S: Why have you been avoiding Sasuke-chan? I would have thought that you would have forgiven him by now for the incident. Don't be too harsh on him dear. You're an important person in his life._

I narrowed my eyes slightly when I read the part about Sakura's punishment being over. This meant I had limited time left to make her my girlfriend. It was already bad enough I had to return to school in a matter of days. Now Sakura had her freedom back.

I cursed slightly, but when I read the last part of the note, I couldn't help but smile. Kushina had always been a great second mother to me. Even though my own mother was great, her traveling often took away her precious time that would have usually be spent with her son.

Kushina must have had her own suspicions of my feelings toward Sakura and even if she didn't she still knew that I cared enough for Sakura's own well being. Well maybe not. I was a selfish bastard and Sakura could very well be better off with someone else, but I would never let her. The minute I had her in my grasp she would never be able to escape.

The knowledge that I would need to very soon make her mine was hot on my tongue as I picked up car keys so that I could grab some things from the convenience store, before I faced Naruto's room.

* * *

She looked so damn irresistible when she blushed like that. I felt my heart clutch at the sight of it. It was always around me that it occurred and now that I thought about it, maybe it was because she still had feelings for me. But even if she didn't I would still make her fall for me again.

Her eyes stayed focused on me, but she stayed quiet. Her mouth however stayed open and after a few seconds she managed to stutter out a sentence.

"A-ano…S-Sasuke…what are—"

Something in me snapped. I had it with the 'Sasuke ' this and the 'Sasuke ' that. I wanted the words that she had always spoken so many years ago. I wanted to hear the name that proved her love for me. Damn, I just wanted to hear it from her lips. 'Sasuke-kun' was the thing I needed most.

From deep within my throat, I let out an animal like growl, before I told her exactly what I didn't want anymore.

"Don't call me that." I hissed out from behind clenched teeth.

"N-nani?" She stuttered out. She was nervous I could tell, but it meant nothing to my frustration at the moment.

"**Don't **call me that." I repeated with the same commanding tone I had the first time.

I leaned my face in till it was just inches away from her own. I knew there was a threatening aura accompanying me when Sakura's eyes widened in slight fear right before she cried out the name I had been waiting to hear for such a long time.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice calmed me down almost immediately and I reluctantly pulled my face away from her. I wouldn't have, because I loved the feel of her breath on my lips, but her own comfort zone was more important. And when I watched her relief at the distance between us, I knew that I had done the right thing even if I had preferred in a different outcome.

I noticed that her breath started to pick up and it caused the red tank-top to exemplify her breasts as they heaved up and down. My eyes focused on the movement and the problem down south got even worse. Now my pants felt way too uncomfortable and I tried not to move to put more pressure on my dick. Sakura stared at me in confusion and I forced myself to keep my eyes away from her breasts.

"Sasuke," when I glared down at her she added the suffix in a delayed reaction. "-kun what are you doing?"

My eyes stared back down into her own and when I noticed the innocent expression on her, I realized just how corrupt and animalistic my own must be. Lust was filling my blood and as it pumped everywhere in my body, I just wanted to be closer and closer to Sakura's own. And my wish came true when Sakura shifted slightly and her body was readjusted.

Her ass accidently brushed my hard on.

Sakura immediately froze as her blush raced all the way across her face and even reached the tips of her ears. She stopped moving, but the damage had already been done. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as just a tiny part of my fantasy had come true. It was so small compared to the two years worth of dreams I had of her on a regular occurrence. I heard her gasp and my eyes reopened, holding all the emotions, all the lust I had help up inside for the longest time. It came out in whips of want and as Sakura watched me I could see as it clicked in place with her.

Realization crossed her face and her eyes widened once again.

Her head turned back to look at the wall in embarrassment and finally there was no turning back.

This was it.

She was finally (finally, finally after so long) going to be **mine.**

* * *

"A-a-ano S-Sasuke-k-kun. I h-have to g-go hang out with I-Ino so um…."

Suddenly it became clear to me why Naruto always found Hinata's stuttering always so cute when I thought it was annoying. Why he purposely did stuff to make her stutter worse than usual…it was possibly the most alluring thing to hear. Especially when Sakura tried to make such a weak excuse to avoid me.

Adorable.

Her face was buried in the pillow and I smiled while looking at just how embarrassed she was. Smiled. She was truly the only person that could make me smile so often. Sure Naruto accomplished it once in a while, but it was mostly a sarcastic smirk that I gave him. This was something of pure enjoyment.

I shifted slightly until my face was directly above her neck. I could see that she was slightly shivering, especially when I purposely blew some air right where her hairline was parted.

"You're not going anywhere Sa-Ku-Ra." I pronounced her name with exaggerated slowness and made sure that I lowered my voice down a few notches. When I spoke the sentence, I knew that it was the way that made any girl swoon for me.

I smirked before I used my tongue to brush against the skin of her neck. Starting from the base and reaching the beginning of her hairline.

She let out a squeak and pushed her face further into the pillow, obviously trying to avoid the wet contact with my tongue. I chuckled at her behavior finding the shy attitude (of a _virgin_) adorable.

I moved my face from her neck toward her red (_blushing_) ears. I nibbled at the tip and was rewarded with a low moaned muffled by Sakura's pillow. I felt pride at her response and my love for the pink headed girl seemed to increase if that was possible.

"I want you…" I whispered into her ear.

Those words didn't even **begin** to describe my feelings for her.

I want her _body_.

I want her _heart_.

I want her _everything_.

I just want _her_.

When a petite hand shot out in an attempt to hit my face, I barely managed to catch it with my own hand. However the shock at almost being hit in the face, kept me occupied while Sakura forcibly pushed me away from her and suddenly she was facing me, her eyes blazing with such a wild anger and something sort of a pain hidden even more underneath.

I watched her anger flash across her eyes, but it didn't change the way I wanted her. In fact watching her stare definitely at me, made me want her even more. Shy _and_ feisty. This woman was amazing.

"You bastard!" She shouted as her fist clenched together at her sides.

"I know what you're doing!" I titled my head to the side and opened my mouth in order to sarcastically reply to her. I was trying to piss her off obviously. I had no idea why she suddenly freaked out or why she was so angry when I was trying to _love_ her. Just when I wanted to question where she was coming from, she interrupted with another violent outburst.

"You're such a bastard!" Her eyes start to water.

"You're trying to see if I really am a slut! If I'm willing to have sex with you. Can you really not think of me as anything but a slut? Are you that desperate to prove you're right?" Tears slid down her cheeks, her complexion still the color red, but this time with anger.

"Is this what you like to do? Break my heart over and over! I hate you! I hate you Sasuke!"

I froze unable to do anything. Her accusations as far as I could see were coming from nowhere, but just because I didn't see where they originated didn't mean they didn't hit me hard. I felt guilt and regret fill me. If I hadn't been such a dick to her when she had confessed her feelings then I wouldn't have to try so hard right now. I wouldn't have broken her heart. I wouldn't have to watch her cry yet again because of me. I wanted to reach out and brush her tears away with my fingers, to kiss any pain she felt, but I was stuck and before I could gather courage she frantically wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. How to comfort her while she was crying. Tears were something I could never handle well with people, especially girls. So I always to choose to ignore them instead, but with Sakura I couldn't do that. I couldn't ignore her feelings, not anymore. I had to face them.

"Saku—" I started.

"Please..." She spoke, her voice quivering and having a pleading tone to it. "Please just leave...go..."

She didn't want me there.

She didn't want _me_.

I froze as wave after wave of emotions and actions ran through me. And just before I seriously considered getting up and leaving the room, I remembered what I had told myself before. I was a selfish bastard and because of that, there was no way I would just let Sakura decide not to have me. No way in **hell**.

I had to prove my feelings for her. I had to show that I loved her. I couldn't just tell her. Not only would it be one of the hardest things for me to admit out loud, but she wouldn't believe them. With the way her mind was on track she would believe it to be another conspiracy against her. I wanted (_needed)_ her to understand my feelings. So I needed proof.

And I knew just where to find it.

I got off the bed quickly and walked over to the desk in her room, picking up the red notebook where I had left it two days ago. I turned around to walk back to Sakura and was shocked when I saw her holding her hands to her face and loudly crying into them. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

She was heartbroken.

And only I could stop it.

I got on the bed again and when Sakura immediately moved her hands away to revel shock filled, tear glistening orbs, I softly brushed some loose strands of her pink hair away from her face. Her expression was actually quite amusing in how she looked at a total loss in the fact that I had actually not left the room.

Did she have that little faith in me?

I then noticed that her face started to go blood red, perhaps the darkest shade that I had ever seen adore her face. Her eyes were focused intently on her diary that I held in my hands. I couldn't help, but smirk when a look of horror filled her eyes.

"No!" She cried out as she turned around and buried her hands her face again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her full weight into my chest. She fit securely there. Perfectly, like she had always belonged there in my hold, in my arms. I placed my head on her shoulder to rest there and let out a sigh as she continued to hide away from me and her past emotions.

"Sakura…."

She still didn't respond or move. I used my arm that wasn't securely wrapped around her waist to hold the diary right in front of her.

"Sakura move your hands." Finally a small reaction in that she shook her head back and forth.

I sighed again, this time with slightly more frustration.

I moved some of her hair out of her shoulders way and kissed the bare skin softly. Her body stiffened.

"Sakura please?" This time she finally started to slowly remove her hands from her face, but however upon seeing the diary being held right in front of her, quickly replaced them. She was acting so childish and it gave me remember when we were children.

I gave a small chuckle, though my irritation at her hesitance and reluctance to accept her young feelings for me was seeping through.

"Sakura." My pleading had left and I resorted back to my commanding attitude.

"Sakura, look at it."

And finally it worked. Sakura quickly removed her hands from in front of her face and let them fall onto her lap and she looked face to face with what I wanted her to see in order to prove that she meant everything to me.

The 'Uchiha Sakura' was still in the same big letters as before; it was the thing I had written underneath it that had changed.

The n to the 'never' had been crossed out when I had found it two days ago. Above it was now the number four. As she stared at the words, her face filled with something between shock and happiness.

"Uchiha Sakura, forever" she whispered quietly as I started to lovingly kiss her neck. I felt it then. That I could go past any boundaries that I usually carried and say exactly what I knew would make her mine. What would make sure she would become mine forever. And so I said it. I said the words that I held for the last two years. Said the words that I wanted to say that ill-fated day a few months ago. I said it.

"I love you."

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Lemon Zone…..yeah…)

After a few moments of no response from her, I started to get worried. The lack of response on her part made me question just how she viewed my confession as. However despite my worries, I continued my attack on her neck. Kissing around the nape of it and her collar bone. Eventually I nipped at her neck and she finally responded with a quiet intake of breath.

I couldn't help but smirk and just as I was about to continue my assault on her, she drew away from my embrace in order to turn around and look at me.

"N-nani?" She gasped out.

I continued to smirk at just how innocent she appeared at the moment, the way she adoring any prospect of me saying those words. I loved the way her eyes sparkled and it seemed when she meet my own, I could such a diverse happiness.

"I won't repeat myself Sa-ku-ra." And before anything else I gently grabbed the back of her head, threading my fingers within her pink locks and pulled her mouth onto my own.

I wanted to show her the extent of my love, so I gently kissed her making it sweet and lasting. After a moment she began kissing me back and when the kiss grew hotter, with both matched the passion equally.

This kiss was a lot different than the ones I had with my other girlfriends, because it connected with more than just my body.

Unable to handle it anymore, I nibbled the bottom of her lip before I used my tongue to lick it. She granted me entrance and I immediately invaded her warm cavern. I wanted to know everything and I didn't hesitate in exploring her mouth. Eventually her own tongue intertwined with mine and she even attempted to take over control, but I was never one for lacking dominance so in a short time I had complete control and Sakura was following my every whim.

But eventually air became a necessary and I pulled away from her lips. I didn't distance myself completely and kept close enough that I could feel her quick gasps of air on my lips. She looked just as out of breath as I was. I wanted her so much at the moment and just a glance in her eyes and I knew that she wanted me just as bad.

A thin strand of saliva ran from between our mouths and Sakura lifted one of her hands to wipe it away I pushed her down onto the bed, making sure her lips were occupied by mine once again.

She kept up with my dominate kisses pretty well though I always contained the power in the end. My possessiveness always came through though and I was almost positive she noticed it as we continued our heated make out session.

It took a while before I was able to work the courage to slip my hand under her tank-top, but she put forward no effort in order to stop me.

Any hesitance before vanished in a heartbeat and I quickly removed the shirt from Sakura. The time it had taken to complete the action had separated our lips for a brief moment and the minute I had finished the deed I immediately smashed my lips against hers again.

I immediately thrust my tongue back into her mouth in a hurried rush, because I felt as if that short time had been an eternity and all I wanted was to be connected to her again.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers between my hairs, pulling ever so slightly. I loved the feeling, but I rather liked the view of Sakura wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of short-shorts. She looked beautiful.

But I wanted to see her everything. I wanted to see her naked and sweaty, withering underneath me while she repeatedly cried out my name over and over again. I wanted to touch her and make her scream until she lost her voice.

And the way to do that was by removing that _annoying_ bra.

She didn't even realize that I had slid my hands underneath her and I hastily made to unclasp her bra which went quiet quickly and efficiently. However before I could make an attempt to remove the bra and get a look at her breasts she removed her hands from around my neck and used them to hold her bra over her chest.

I let out a growl and her eyes went a darker shade of green in response. Lust swirled in her forest green orbs, but she kept her arms in the same position.

"Sakura."

She blushed slightly in response, but anyone else would not have noticed the change due to her face already have been red due to her heated state.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered.

My eyes narrowed at her in response. I would have figured she would have continued to call me by the name I had ordered her to, but I guess she still hadn't quiet learned her lesson.

"What did I tell you?" I growled out again.

Her eyes shut tightly closed. Thin lines of wrinkles appeared at the sides from the force she was using to keep them closed.

"Say it." I couldn't help, but order out. I knew that she probably appreciated it more, when I asked her, but at this point I couldn't help but growl out every order I wanted. I was so heavy on lust that I could barley think straight.

Her face went darker and she removed her hands from her bra cups and placed them over her eyes. Covering them from my sight. She must have been _really_ embarrassed and I loved it.

"Say it." I said louder, but it came out in a hiss.

"Sasuke-kun." She muttered out and without hesitance I ripped her bra from her body. The bras straps came off, but without care I chucked the instrument across the room and looked down at her full, exposed breasts. Her nipples puckered in the air slightly from the cool air and _Kami _they looked wonderful. However before I could enjoy the scene further I noticed Sakura had removed her arms from her face and was looking dejectedly toward the area of which of had disposed her bra. She opened her mouth as if to comment, but I already had grabbed her head and forced it to lift up so her lips would meet mine again. She had to use her elbows in order to keep her upper body in the air and have her lips meet mine own. I had a feeling she was just as addicted as I was to the feeling it brought across.

Using my other hand I brought it to grab one of her breast and squeezed it lightly. Sakura moaned in response. I willingly broke the kiss so that I could kiss down her chin and start marking the skin of her neck.

"Again." I ordered.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

My other hand moved toward her breasts and grabbed a hold of the one that was not occupied. I squeezed both harder this time. Her back arched toward the touch and her elbows had long since collapsed underneath her.

"Louder."

She managed to moan my name, but instead of coming out louder it seemed quieter this time. I took the opportunity to lick the beginning of her chin and go all the way down to the hallow part of her collarbone.

"Ah!" Her moan slipped out, but my name however didn't even appear.

My right hand flicked over one of her harden nipples before I grabbed her whole breast in my hand; its fullness escaped from between me. My left hand left her other breast and I decided to test her limits by sliding it down her stomach until it reached the lining of her shorts.

"Sakura." I whispered into her neck, my own aching feeling in my groan starting to take its toll on me. Sakura however let out a giggle, and moved her neck slightly so I wasn't directly breathing into her neck. Hmm…ticklish, I would remember that for a later time.

I slipped my hand underneath the short and her panties stopping when I met her pubic hairs. I couldn't help but smirk at realizing that she was probably pink down there as well. I inched closer to where her clit was hidden, but pulled my hand back out of her pants and instead grabbed her pant lining, lifting it up before I let it go. It snapped again her skin.

I heard the sound of her letting out an alluring pant and I knew my torture on her was working.

"Sasuke-kun." She finally said loudly; Her voice quivered as she spoke the words.

"Good girl." I said as I rewarded her by removing all the remaining parts of her attire. The minute her cunt was exposed she let out a quiet throaty moan, showing her pleasure. Soon the other two garments were tossed on the ground as well.

I managed to get a glance of pink before Sakura distracted me with her voice quivering with want.

"Sasuke-kun, you still have all your clothes on." She whispered out. I looked down at her. I looked at her, the way her eyes were half hooded as she stared sexily back at me. I smirked, before I completed my next action.

I grabbed both her hands and brought them to my shirt. She immediately understood, because the second I let her hands go, she lifted my shirt up and over my head. But when I noticed her hand dart for my jean zipper, I decided I wasn't quite yet done with my teasing. I gripped her hands and threw her back on the bed, pinning both her wrists over her head.

She looked upset at first, but when I purposely flexed my muscles her eyes followed the movement and she was completely distracted. It was so easy to please her.

I brought my face to hover above hers and I was once again hit with the fact that she was the most beautiful woman I had seen in this life. Some may argue, but to me no other could be compared. Her eyes were filled with lust and almost a pleading. I smirked as a final plan to finish my teasing was put into play. I released one of her wrists, but then took hold of her hand and guided it down her toned body. Meanwhile I used my knees to open her legs wide. As I dragged her hand over a breast, a shiver ghosted over her skin. When our combined hands reached her clit and forced her own hand to rub over the numb of nerves, a blush took over her entire body.

I let out a smile when I realized that it reached all the way to her breasts.

"Did you know Sa-ku-ra?" I asked as he continued to guide her hand closer to her cunt. I could smell her arousal now. I made sure my hand stilled just as the tips of her fingers reached the opening to her womanhood. A quiet moan escaped her.

"Did you know that your blush reaches all the way down to your breasts?" At that same moment I forced two of her fingers into her warm cavern.

I set the rhythm to a slow pace and was rewarded with a long chorus of moans from my lover beneath me. I kept the strokes timely, and placed my mouth on her breast and released her other hand so that I could rub her unoccupied tit. I felt her free hand fist itself in my raven hair.

She let out a gasp as I forced her two digits further into her body. Her hips grinded down onto her fingers and they in turn went even deeper into her body. I let her actions slip by, but when she attempted to make her fingers go at a faster place, I made sure that my powerful hand kept an agonizing pace.

"Sasuke-kun…please." She begged. I removed my mouth from her breast which I had been nipping and sucking at. I moved my head so that I rested my forehead against her own. It reminded me of the time in which she had been self-conscious of that part of her body. My hand continued to guide her fingers in and out of her womenhood.

"What Sakura?"

"Please…" I figured that this was time to finish my teasing, so I forced my hand to stop my motions and started to pull my fingers out of her.

"No, don't." She pleaded.

I didn't listen and soon she was left empty of any touch. I brought her soaked hand up to my mouth, before I gently nipped at the tips of her fingers.

Though I really didn't like sweet things, this taste was something else. And I knew without a doubt that I was going to be **addicted **to it. I made a groan at the back of my throat, but the sound came out strangled. She attempted to pull my hand away from my mouth, but I kept a firm grip, not wanting to release her hand until I got to taste all her juices.

"Hm...Sweet." I whispered as I smirked down at her. Her lust filled expression went a deeper shade of red (something that I was going to enjoy for the rest of my life). I couldn't help, but let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Kami, I love it when you do that." I whispered as my hand traveled from her breast to stroke her cheek. She leaned toward the touch.

I released her hand from my mouth, while my other kept her occupied by touching her cheek. I placed my free hand back down by her cunt and pushed the tips of two fingers into her, but made sure to move no further. She attempted to thrust her hips so that my fingers would enter her, but my knees held her lower body in place. I had a few things that needed to be worked out, before things could really get hot.

"Sakura, say that you're mine."

"I'm yours Sasuke-kun." She whispered, love dripping from her voice. But it wasn't enough.

"Say that you will always be mine."

"Always.." She whispered out.

"Say you love me." My voice pleaded. She hadn't said those words to me yet and though I was sure with her actions that she loved me, I needed to hear that she loved me. That she still loved me despite everything, that nothing had changed in all the years that we had been kept apart. All the years that I hadn't treated her fairly. It was just a sentence, three words really and it had me scared shitless. Not that I would show that clearly to people, but I had a feeling that Sakura knew I was nervous.

She didn't say anything and the moments seemed to keep passing and she didn't make any indication that she was going to say anything. Something in me started to panic. Was it possible that this was nothing to her? Or was I just fantasizing? Or maybe she really just didn't love me anymore?

I started to pull away from her, but her lips upon mine stopped any movement of mine.

When she pulled her lips away from mine, she said the words that I had been waiting for the last two years.

"I love you, Sasuke. I always have. I always will."

When she said those words I pulled her into another kiss, full of pure happiness and pleasure, before I thrust my fingers roughly inside her. She let a mild scream, and my mouth caught every gasp and moan that escaped her.

When I finally broke away my mouth traveled down to her neck as I couldn't help but repeatedly muttered "mine" over and over again against the skin of her neck. I set my pace fast since I was no longer in a mode to tease her and wanted her to get a taste of what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with me. Her inner thighs started to clench over and over and it almost quivered as I started to increase my fingers pace.

"All your firsts' are mine, Sakura." I growled out as I gently added a third finger.

"Your first crush. Your first kiss. Your first love. Your first time. Everything." I emphasized my words with a hard thrust to each 'first.'

"Your mine Sakura." She moaned loudly and gasped out my name.

I felt her inner muscles tighten around my digits and her mouth opened with an 'O' right before a rush of fluids came crashing down onto my fingers. She let out a violent scream.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I didn't stop the thrusting of my fingers and Sakura rode out her orgasm until she went completely still. While she rested I quickly removed the rest of my clothing, and then climbed back on top of her, resting my hard-on against her thigh. I couldn't even begin to start about how much better it felt now that my groin wasn't confined to a limited space.

I noticed that Sakura had glanced down at me, before she turned her head away. She fidgeted and since I knew there was no way if fucking hell that she could be disappointed with my size, I figured that she was nervous with this being her first time.

"S-Sasuke-kun" She stuttered as I began to position myself at her moist cunt. I looked down at her and knew that no matter how much it would cause me pain, even if I had to jack-off somewhere for another two years, I would wait until she was ready. I gently stroked her cheek once again using my thumb to rotate in circles.

"I can still stop." I told her.

However I felt total relief at the fact she shook her head and mouthed the word 'don't.' I would have stopped, but it didn't mean that it would be any less painful.

I kissed her lips gently and then rested my face next to her head. I placed my mouth directly next to her ear, so that as I whispered the promise I completely intended to keep for the rest of my life.

"Forever…Uchiha Sakura."

And with those words fresh on both our minds I quickly thrust forward making sure to break her virgin barrier with the gentlest force I could muster.

**(A/N: Lemon Zone ****END****)**

* * *

Perhaps I had gotten a little carried away. Or a lot carried away. But in my defense, I had not experienced sex in over two _fucking_ years. It had been a long time since I didn't have to resort to jacking off in a corner or taking a cold shower in hopes that it would solve my sexual frustrations. Not to mention that this was the girl that I had desired for that time span.

So I got carried away.

I went three rounds, one right after the other. And honestly I still wasn't completely satisfied, but after looking down at Sakura and seeing her sweaty and heavily breathing, I decided that there were other days to get my satisfaction.

I pulled Sakura against my chest and gently stroked her hair. She in return curled against me, until there was no space left between us. Both our naked bodies were sweating and thus they stuck together in what should have been uncomfortable, but I liked the feel of our skin connected. So I took one of my arms and tightly wrapped it around her waist, so that she stayed close to me. I placed my other arm, over my eyes. I heard Sakura let out a content sigh, before I felt pressure placed on my chest.

It stayed quiet and eventually the prospect of sleep became too much to handle. Just as I felt the exhaustion take the last few strands of my awareness a tiny voice reawakened me.

"Ano, Sasuke."

I removed my arm from over my eyes and glanced down at Sakura. She blinked at me a few times.

"Why did you tell my parents about seeing me with Gaara?"

My eyes narrowed when she spoke that stupid brat's name. Though I knew now that they were just friends, but at the same time I still hated any word, any thought that connected with some man or boy other than me. I intentionally let out a growl from my throat, making sure that she was aware of my displeasure.

"Don't say his name."

"What Gaara's?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Sakura…"

She laughed lightly, but didn't say anything else. Then I had time to think about the question she had just asked. If I honestly told her, then there was the probability that she would be angry with him and possibly not want anything to do with me the rest of spring break. But she did deserve to know the truth and even if she was mad at me for a short while, in the long run something like this wouldn't ruin our newly found relationship.

"Because…" I whispered. I watched as Sakura lifted her head up so that she looked down at me, her eyes alit with curiosity.

"Nani?" She asked, urging me to continue.

"Because if I didn't tell your dad, then you could continue dating him. I had to go back to college in a few days and if knowing that you could be having sex with another guy almost drove me insane…"

She stared down at me in shock.

"So I made sure that you would have no chance at having a relationship with another guy while I was gone."

A lit impact hit my arm, and it took me a moment to realize that Sakura has hit me.

"Sasuke you ruined my senior year! You big baka!" She attempted to hit me again, but I grabbed her small hand and quickly pushed her back down onto the bed so that she was under me.

"Good. You should only be thinking about me. Not going to parties and being around other guys that can look at you."

Her mouth fell open right before a small giggle escaped from between her lips. I growled at her again, but this time in pretend anger.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun, you're so weird. You're not going to do something like that once you leave again are you? Since I'm free of my punishment and everything."

The way she commented made me want to push her buttons a little bit more, so in order to make her fret, I avoided her question and turned my to the side, and avoided any sort of eye contact. I inwardly smirked when she grabbed my arm and started to shake it.

Though honestly it was tempting to make sure that she was unable to do anything wild while we were separated these last few months, before the summer and before college started for her. Which luckily she wanted to attend the same college as her brother despite the whole fiasco that occurred with me and her. But I didn't want any more trouble between us, so I would not hold her strapped down by her punishment any longer. Though it didn't mean that I would tell her that.

"You aren't right? You won't do that Sasuke right?" I brought my lips down onto hers and she immediately responded, but only half heartedly.

I smirked down at her, over the period of time of which she had reawaken me I had lost any trace of sleepiness and now felt the need for something of completely different orientation. Something that would result in me and her becoming sweaty and even more exhausted. Something that would definitely result in generous activities.

* * *

By the time Sakura finally managed to convince me to go downstairs, it was already the six at night. Since when she attempted to walk, she couldn't take a couple steps without stumbling, I had to carry her bridal style down the stairs. It looked like she wouldn't be able to walk properly for the next few days. Not meaning to boast or anything, but that was something else. Plus since she wouldn't be able to do anything, it meant that she would stay in the house (preferably bed) with me.

We sat on the coach and watched some tv while she leaned against my shoulder. I had made her a quick dinner of ramen, which she of course, being a sibling of the dobe, finished off almost as fast as he would have done.

I willingly held her hand as we watched a movie, though with other girls I always avoided any physical contact. With Sakura though I could already tell everything was going to be different.

She kept asking me random questions and from the very start, I kept muttering 'annoying' even though I really didn't mind. I liked her having interest in everything that involved me.

"So, Sasuke…I'm just wondering...you know….when was the first time you found me a-attractive?"

I smirked slightly.

"When I first met you I thought you were cute…adorable...different from everyone else that I knew at that age." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw her smiling up at me.

"Really?"

"Hn." She snuggled closer into my shoulder in response; I didn't have to look at her to know that she was still smiling.

"Did you still find me cute as we got older?"

I let out another grunt, which she accepted as a yes. It stayed silent between us for a few more minutes. However it soon was interrupted by more questioning from her.

"Well, if you found me cute…why did you start ignoring me when you were older?"

"…Hm….I don't remember."

She gave me a look of dissatisfaction before she turned and looked at the movie screen. Of course I remember why during my later elementary school years I decided that I needed to be away from her. Why I started to ignore her.

It was the beginning of…a change for me. I hit puberty and started to get strange urgings…and I distinctly remember the time that I decided that I needed to put distance between Sakura and me. It wasn't hard enough for an adolescent boy to go through bodily changes…but I had to experience it with complete awkwardness.

I had my first wet dream experience with Sakura as the center piece. A girl that was only nine at the time and also happened to be Naruto's little sister. I was disgusted with myself. After that I tried to avoid her the best that I could, hoping that it would stop the problem that I was having. That was when I pushed aside the crush I had on Sakura and convinced myself that I was fine, that I should ignore her and hang out with girls my own age.

The dreams eventually ended and I just continued my life. Of course there was no way I would openly admit this to anyone, especially Sakura. I didn't need her to think that I was a lolicon.

Sakura however seemed to accept my answer and remained silent for a little bit longer until she considered her questions.

"Sasuke? How long have you liked me? You know since you were upset with the Gaa—" She paused when I glared at her with narrowed onyx eyes. "—The incident from five months ago, when did you start to be jealous about seeing me with other guys?"

I growled at her when she talked about her being with other guys, but her eyes gave off a teasing tone and I knew that she was being a minx and trying to get my possessive side to come across. She really was something else.

"Two years ago." I said when I knew she wasn't exactly paying attention. She tilted her head to look at me.

"Why then?" She questioned.

"The pool party…" I trailed off at the end. I waited for her to piece together everything, which I knew she would after all she was a smart girl.

"You perv!" She slapped his arm playfully. She seemed to like to hit my arm a lot. I would have to watch out for that in the future. "That was when I first reached my C-cup! And I got to wear a bikini! Man, you are so sex driven aren't you."

I smiled.

"You weren't complaining an hour ago." I was rewarded with another one of her blushes. "And so what if that little red bikini is what got me to realize that you weren't so little anymore? No longer my Best Friend's Imouto, but a woman." Her blush darkened. "Does it really matter?"

She shook her head.

"You really remember that bikini?" She asked puzzled and clearly not able to quiet recall the clad piece of attire herself.

"How can I not? Especially when you dived into the water and it rode up a little and showed me a nice view of your—"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. Finally her questions stopped and we both brought our attention to the movie on screen.

Though when the front door was opened, Sakura jumped up and quiet quickly for how much she complained she was sore, maneuvered until she was on the other side of the couch, as far away from me as it would allow. I sighed at how she wasn't inclined to be seen in my embrace yet, but allowed her to leave my arms.

"Hey Sakura! Teme! I'm home!" Naruto's voice called from behind us. I didn't turn to great him or anything but Sakura turned around so that she could see when her brother arrived. I didn't see why she even wanted to attempt to keep her brother unaware of our relationship. He had always liked the prospect of us dating and well, despite being a dobe…he was quiet accurate with things involving me and her.

"Sakura, guess what? You…" He stopped talking and I knew that he was going to start something extremely soon.

"YES!" He screamed outrageously loud and I let out a groan at the pain it caused my ears, while I watched Sakura fall backwards on the couch.

I turned around just in time to see Naruto hit a button on his cell phone. When whoever answered the phone, Naruto immediately began screaming at it.

"HAHAHAHA! I WON! I WON! I TOLD YOU TWO DAYS! TIME TO PAY UP KIBA! HAHA!"

I watched in slight aggravation. If he kept this up I would get a migraine.

"NO REALLY! Twenty dollars here I come! You doubt my judgment? Well then get over here! Bring the others too! Everyone owes me their bet money!"

I growled and muttered a 'dobe.'

"Well, I'm sure one of their rooms smells like it! Bring Akamaru! He can probably tell you they been going at it for hours!"

I glanced to the side and noticed to my amusement that Sakura had started to turn a horrible purple-red color.

"Yah, make sure you hurry it up! Hey, it's not my fault I know them so well! You should have picked the same amount of time as me! But no you picked five days. So now you and everyone else owes me my money!"

I turned back to look at Naruto as he continued to rant to Kiba on the phone.

"Well, the way Sasuke has been looking like he was going to jump her any second, I figured two days tops. I doubt she can walk anymor—"

"NII-SAN!"

I was surprised with after Sakura's shout, a remote control was launched at Naruto and slammed into his face. He immeditaly released the telephone as he fell to the floor. I turned to look at Sakura and saw her with her face in her hands, embarrassed beyond belief.

I immediately pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. She remained in her embarrassed position, but it didn't matter to me. I was once again overwhelmed with my emotions for this girl.

"Kami, I love you." I couldn't help but whisper into her ear just as I heard Naruto groan in pain somewhere behind the couch.

I laughed quietly right before I heard Naruto stand up and walk over to where I was still holding his insanely embarrassed sister in my arms.

"Whatever Sakura, you know I was just kidding right? Anyway it's about time that you two got together! I've swear I have been waiting a decade for this moment!" Sakura finally lifted her head up and when her eyes met mine, for once I couldn't agree with the dobe more. Naruto placed his arms around his sister and me. Strangely enough, for once I didn't feel that insanely jealous attitude every time I saw him touch Sakura. Apparently finally having sex after two years cured me of my poor temperament.

"Alright! So anyways, Sasuke did ya finish my room?"

Oh…fuck.

I stayed quiet as Sakura lifted her head to look at me in slight confusion, as I obviously ignored Naruto's question. Silence filled the air for three seconds before any peace I had felt before came crashing back down.

"NO! I refuse this relationship Teme! Until you clean my room like you promised, I won't give you my forgiveness and I won't give you my permission to date my Imouto!" Naruto grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and pulled her out of my embrace.

I take that comment on sex curing my anger thing back.

When Naruto met my crimson filled eyes, he quickly let go of Sakura (who was looking confusingly between the two of us) and took a few steps back, before he raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. I immediately pulled Sakura back into my arms.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Or you know, you can finish the room anytime you want before we go back to the University…hehe and of course I will approve of you two dating and everything. I always was waiting for that…hehehe..oh! Come on Teme! Lighten up will you?"

Silence once again commenced as Sakura curled up into my arms and Naruto (wearingly) plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. About five minutes later, the silence was once again disrupted.

"Soooooo? Was Sasuke-teme any good Imouto?"

"NII-SAN!"

Neither of them could stay quiet for long could they?

_**

* * *

**_

_**This was the longest fucking chapter I have ever written in my life….when finished it was:**_

_**22 pages of Microsoft Word (11 point font)**_

_**9,859 words on Microsoft Word**_

_**10,624 words on Fanfiction**_

**Next Update:**

My True Love's Kiss Chapter 1

"Take Me on the Floor"

_After the most excruciating long return to school after the blissful spring break spent with his beautiful new girlfriend, Sasuke comes back for the summer. Two months? That's a lot to make up for, especially when you come back to your girlfriends house alone…_

_~Halfkyuubikat~_


	6. Sequel

Sequel is out.

Check it out if you would like.

Tis called (in case you dont know) **My True Love's Kiss**

And just a word to all those who reviewed and fav'd this story. I really love all of you and you are the reason that I keep writing day after day (even when I am sick...which I still am... -shakesfist-)

~Halfkyuubikat


End file.
